


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Home for Christmas, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony's back and life has moved on. Pepper has someone new and his best friend Peter is away at college. He can't stand being alone and offers to put Peter up for the holidays, they text each other and a fire starts to burn between them.The countdown begins, and we are along for the ride.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 98
Kudos: 322
Collections: Starker Fics by Egg





	1. November 19th

It's been six months since Tony returned from the grave, and he returned to a whole new world.

The press went wild, photographers everywhere flashing their cameras, children crying and cheering wearing their Iron Man helmets. The world reacted to the news of Tony Stark's return with glee, and it seemed like everyone in New York City was there that day as he was unveiled. 

Tony felt blessed, honored and completely humbled by the reaction he received. He had no idea he was loved this much, and in all honesty, it surprised him a lot.

Although it sucked that Steve and Nat no longer around to spend time with, everyone else was still alive. The worst news came when he found out Pepper had moved on with another man, but she was extremely excited to get Tony back in her life. They agreed to be best friends, and Tony moved back into the penthouse. But Tony hardly heard from her.

Peter had been away at college for a month or so, which meant there were no annoying noises around the lab. No one followed Tony around asking him random questions and filling him in on his day.  Tony honestly thought he would be relieved, but he really missed it. He had no idea how much Peter meant to him until he turned to dust, and then his whole life was about getting him back. Then he died, and Peter was forced to live through that pain. Now they were both alive, and hundreds of miles away.  Sure, Peter still texted every now and then and would come by on a rare day off, but Tony had to finally admit that he missed the kid dearly. Not that Peter was a kid, he was 19, but nicknames are hard to get rid of.

It was 11.30 pm and Tony was lying on the couch watching shitty TV to try to get him to sleep. Insomnia had always been a problem of his, but tonight was worse because missing Peter started to hurt. 

With Cap gone, and Rhodey out living his life, Peter was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and now he was alone again. He hadn't been alone since before Pepper came along, and now she was gone, and Peter wasn't there to cheer him up.  He couldn't decide whether to text Peter or not. The kid needed sleep with all that learning he was doing, and he didn't want to interrupt anything. But he missed him. 

**TS - ** _ 'Hey Pete. I know it's late, hope you're well. Go get 'em.' _

Tony hovered over the send button, he didn't think he sounded that pathetic. Right? He pressed send and placed the phone on his leg as he continued to watch whatever trash was on the tv. 

_ Buzz! _

**PP - ** _ 'Hey Mr. Stark, it's okay, I couldn't sleep. I'm doing good thanks, got like three classes tomorrow! How are you?' _

Just the fact that Peter texted him back, and so fast, made something inside him stir. He didn't know what it was, all Tony knew is that Peter made him happy. He didn't need to delve into anything other than that. Not right now.

**TS - ** _ 'How come you can't sleep? You'll ace them. I'm okay, tired. Long day in the lab. Doesn't matter. Are you enjoying college?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Of course it matters Mr. Stark. Just keep missing being Spiderman. Chasing bad guys with you and the rest of them was a good life. It's okay! I basically know everything they are teaching me. It's kind of boring.' _

Tony chuckled to himself, Peter was so beyond his years in smarts and intelligence. 

**TS - ** _ 'Thanks Pete. Mind letting up on the 'Mr. Stark' 's ? You can call me Tony. We miss you too. You're one smart kid. I know May is hounding you to get a degree but you could do anything you wanted without one. Lord knows I have.' _

Tony wanted to tell him that he missed him. That he wanted his friend back to laugh at his jokes and to look at him in awe when he said something intelligent. 

**PP - ** _ 'Okay, Tony it is. I know, and I wish I could. But May bent over backward to pay for this, I can't let her down. I don't have much choice. Thank you, Tony. Have you got much planned this week?' _

**TS - ** _ ' I don't mind making up the difference. You're welcome, uh, just lab work. Lunch with Banner on Wednesday but apart from that, it's just empty. What am I supposed to do without that annoying voice of yours?'  _

**PP - ** _ ' Ha ha, so funny. Can't stop laughing. I bet you miss me so much and that's why you've texted me.'  _

Spot on. But Tony was just going to retaliate in a joke back at him instead of saying it seriously. Tony always had a problem with speaking from the heart, it was never something he was able to do. It's hard to open up when you're so broken, however, he had come a long way from just being the closed-up little sea urchin he once was. 

**TS - ** _ 'You caught me. However, will I live without you?'  _

**PP - ** _ ' You've managed this far Tony. I need to sleep, but feel free to text me whenever I don't have any friends here so it's nice to have someone to talk to.' _

"I haven't," Tony muttered under his breath. He has handily managed! Not to be dramatic and Britney Spears-esque but this loneliness was KILLING HIM. He couldn't be bothered spending time with screaming fans, he wanted friends and people he cared about. People he loved. 

**TS - ** _ 'Sleep well Pete, sweet dreams. I'll catch up with you soon.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Goodnight Tony.' _

The older man smiled and placed his phone in his pocket as he stood up. Peter was a sweet kid, a man with sure a lovely heart that Tony greatly admired. Perhaps Peter missed Tony just as much? He hoped so.  Tony took himself to his empty bed and lay down in the cool sheets, dozing off to sleep to wake another morning alone.

\--

The next morning when Tony awoke, he lay in bed at stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be yet another day of being completely alone.

You see, Tony Stark never used to care about it. He used to adore being alone, and when he wasn't alone he was the life of the party. Tony used to go to all the fanciest clubs and restaurants, a different girl on his arm and in his bed all the time.  And then after becoming Iron Man, he became stronger and weaker at the same time. He was broken, and masking with a sense of arrogance got him through it. Then Tony did the stupid thing, he let himself, love.

He and Pepper had a beautiful romance, it was something that people would write about in a movie! But after everything that happened, she had moved on and found someone else. It hurt a lot, to begin with, but now all he knew was that he missed having someone around.

Tony couldn't just jump back into the threads of the old life he once had. Cheap dates and late-night were no longer something that could entice him, and instead, he just wanted to be loved. Those young girls didn't care about him, they just wanted to be able to tell everyone they slept with the great Tony Stark, and then by morning, they'd beg for some money and disappear. He had no desire to make himself feel worthless.

Tony cursed himself for turning into a softie. All he wanted was to find someone who knew him, who could love him no matter what, who would look at him as if there was no one else in the world they would rather be with. But in order for that to happen Mr. Stark would have to spend his time finding someone to love.

That was the catch. Tony was unloveable, according to him. 

Night after night he went to bed alone, touched himself alone. He hadn't been touched since before he died, and he was aching for it. Not just the act of sex or being manhandled, but even if it was just lightly. Even if it was just a hug.  Morning after morning, just like this one, he woke up alone to an empty penthouse and sighed heavily. The world was too quiet.  There were no enemies to defeat and all his friends were spread out throughout the galaxy, and the cellphone range didn't work that far. 

Tony grabbed his phone. 

**TS - ** _ 'Have a good day Pete.' _

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and got himself up. A fter being washed and dressed, he made his way down to the lab to spend the day. 

-

Over at college, Peter was sitting in the middle of a lecture listening to the lecturer discuss quantum physics, it was all stuff he already knew. In his writing book, he was scribbling and drawing little sketches of Spiderwebs.  He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he flipped it out on the table. He was actually really glad to see his text.

**PP - ** _ 'You too Tony. I'm so bored. What are you doing today?' _

He watched as Tony's next text came through immediately. Peter smiled, perhaps Tony was bored too? He knew that his mentor was alone a lot, and he really hated the fact that he wasn't there.

**TS - ** _ 'Fuck all. I don't know what to do with myself since I am back. Too much has changed.' _

Peter felt terrible for his friend, and if he could he would leave right now and get a plane to New York, spend the weekend with him. But he didn't have time off for a while yet, so maybe then he could plan to go home.

**PP -** _ 'I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm really happy you're back.' _

And he was! Peter and Tony had a great friendship, he spent so long trying to become worth something in his mentor's eyes. After Tony's death, he was a wreck, his teacher had left a huge hole in his heart. Having Tony back was like letting magic back into the world. 

**TS - ** _ 'That does help. Not many people seem to be. I'm not sure I am.' _

The second he read that, Peter felt as if someone had plunged a knife directly into his heart. 

**PP - ** _ 'Please never say that again. The world is a better place with you in it. I'm honored to call you my friend. And anyway, if you need something to look forward to, I have December off. Perhaps I can come and stay with you?' _

It was a few minutes before he got a reply. Peter had stopped listening to the lecture and was more focused on the man back home that needed him.  Peter had always been able to read Tony, it was one of his talents. Sometimes he thought he knew Tony better than Pepper did, he did cry more at his death. Now his friend was home alone and in a dark place, and Peter felt partly responsible. 

**TS - ** _ ' Thank you, Pete. I appreciate that. I'm glad I still have you even if you are a million miles away. Which date? I would really like it if you did.' _

Peter almost teared up in class. Knowing that Tony was so lonely that he would wait a month just to spend time with a young man like him.

**PP - ** _ 'The 9th right through to January. May and Happy are going away for Christmas, so I am spending the first week with them before they go. Want to spend Christmas together?' _

It was a long shot, as Tony probably had thousands of fancy invites to the hottest parties. He was probably going to end up finding someone to spend the holidays with.

**TS - ** _ 'Merry Christmas Pete, I'll sort the guest room out for you. I haven't done Christmas in years. Staying for New Years? I can't do that alone. Are you any good at decorating?' _

Peter wanted to laugh under his breath. The thought of Tony putting tinsel around the penthouse was something he had to see. 

**PP - ** _ 'I will be there for New Years, don't worry. That's what you're going to do while you wait for me. Go out and buy decorations, buy all the food, the biggest tree and a substantial amount of presents. I'll help you through it haha.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Grr. Fine. It'll give me something to do. I could just order it all from my bed.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Nuh uh Tony! You are going Christmas shopping and you'll send me photos so I have proof.' _

Peter imagined Tony getting that text and scoffing. He had hoped that giving him an incentive would encourage Tony to do something with his days.  Tony agreed to this, but he still had a while to get prepared. It was only the 19th of November, and Peter wasn't due for another 3 weeks and 3 days. Another three weeks of pining for social interaction. At least he had Peter to text.

And so the countdown to Christmas and spending time with his best friend has begun, and we are all along for the ride.  
  



	2. November 21st

It took Tony two days to get himself out of the house and into the city. Lunch with Banner was really great, in fact, he felt quite content. Tony moved it to brunch, so they spent 11 am till 2 pm in Banner's lab, working away on things together with takeout.  Tony was sitting to the side, eating from a takeaway box as he watched Banner write in his notebook. 

"You don't seem your old self yet Tony." Banner told him.

The man in question took a deep breath in and took another bite of his noodles.  "I'm nowhere near the man I used to be." He confessed. "I don't like the world I've come back to."

He felt Banner's annoying sense of sympathy in his voice. Tony hated being pitied, but he wasn't going to fight it. At least he had a friend.  "You're doing really well though Tony. What's the plans for the rest of your life? Figured out what you want to do?" 

Tony shook his head. "Nada." He confirmed. "I feel like I need some time before I head back into Stark Industries. Pepper still runs it, she's made it clear I can come back whenever I want but I'm not there yet."

Bruce listened to him and put the pen down on the desk, picking up his food and taking the chopsticks in his hand. 

"Take your time." Bruce told him, "There's no rush. I'm going away for Christmas to meet some friends in Mexico. Do you want to come with so you're not alone?"

Tony licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Uh, actually… as it happens, I have Peter coming over for most of the holidays."

Banner's mouth gaped open, "You… you're doing Christmas? You've never done Christmas!?" 

Stark nodded and placed the box down on the desk. "I know. But uh. I want to this year. I'm making it perfect for him."

Bruce scanned his friend's face for information on how he was feeling. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" Tony sounded taken back by that question. Nothing weird was going on! He was just spending time with his buddy, one who cared about him and who he cared about very much. Just guys being dudes. 

Banner had a theory in his head, but he didn't want to voice it and freak out his friend. Instead, he decided to try an experiment, I mean, he was a scientist after all. 

"Just wondering! Peter's a bit weird don't you think?"  Of course Banner didn't think that at all. He had great respect for the younger man, and couldn't wait to work with him again in the future.

"Weird? He's not weird! I mean he's nerdy, but that's just him being him."

"And he is weird looking!" Banner spoke matter of factly like it was a well-known fact. 

Tony scrunched up his face and scoffed. "Are we both talking about Peter Parker? He isn't ugly… he's pretty handsome!"

Bruce's eyes widened and he had an amused smile on his face. "Handsome? I don't see it."

Tony had literally no idea he was falling into the trap of his friend trying to get him to figure out how he felt about the kid. Instead, he was insulted that Banner was insulting Peter like this. 

"You don't see that bright goofy smile or those deep hazel eyes?" He found himself asking. Peter was a good looking man, how the hell could Banner think he wasn't?

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know, I've never really looked. It's good you two are spending time together, it sucks to be alone over the holidays. I'd pay to see you decorating the house." Bruce mocked him.

Tony chuckled. "It's going to be a disaster, but Peter will hopefully appreciate it."

-

2 pm came and went and Tony left for a day of Christmas shopping. Peter had given him a list of shops to go to, and a list of things to get. Tedious. 

When Tony was a kid, he adored the idea of Christmas! Everything was magical and beautiful. But he didn't have the life or the family that normal kids had, and he grew up fast knowing the world wasn't a nice place. The magic of Christmas was lost on him. He missed those years betwixt zero and seven, where Tony wasn't so cynical and broken. Father Christmas would get him something special and he would sit in his room and have all the fun in the world.

When Pepper was around, she used to get the place up to scratch for the holidays, she organized everything herself and made a nice sedate quaint atmosphere. But it wasn't magical. Tony never partook in the traditional decorating of the penthouse because he never felt like it. 

But now he had a reason, he wanted to make sure Peter had a great Christmas. He and the kid had been through a lot, and now their friendship was more adult and they were starting to spend time together. After all the death and disaster, it was time to bring the magic back into their lives. 

**TS - ** _ 'Okay I'm at the mall. What kind of tree do you want?' _

**PP - ** _ 'The biggest one they have! Decorate all of the penthouse except the tree, I want to help.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Deal. How about this one?'  _

_ *click here to download image* _

**PP - ** _ 'Perfect! Get a green one though, if we are going to do it, we'll do it right. Oh and tinsel!' _

**TS - ** _ 'Christ okay. I'll get it all delivered so I don't have to carry stuff with me. What's the colour scheme?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Let's do red, gold and green. I've got to do a presentation so I'll text after! Let me know how it goes!' _

**TS - ** _ 'Good luck Pete!' _

Tony put his phone back in his coat pocket and spoke to the sales assistant next to him.  "This one please, have it delivered to the same place as the rest of the stuff."

"Of course Mr. Stark," the lady nodded and went to do the paperwork.

It wasn't too close to Christmas, so everyone hadn't begun the end of the year shopping frenzy that usually happens. He could have waited until Peter was here before he gathered everything, but he couldn't be bothered running into thousands of crazed members of the public scurrying around and pushing people out of the way. Heathens.  If Tony could get everything delivered now, he could spend the rest of the time in the penthouse making it perfect. 

As he wandered into another shop, he found a collection of Christmas gifts. He wanted to get Peter loads of presents but he had no fucking clue what to get him. They had never done gifts before, so he was in hell. 

"Do you need any help, sir?" A sales assistant asked. 

Tony looked over at the man, he must be getting paid on commission. He was dressed up smart, with a smile on his face but dead under the eyes. Tony felt bad for him, customer service was a shit job to be in, especially during the holidays. He decided to give him a break. 

"Sam, is it?" Tony looked at his name badge.

The sales assistant nodded. 

"Sam, grab a trolley and follow me around, I'm getting gifts and I need help."

Sam scurried off to grab one and was at his side within two minutes, walking alongside him. 

"Getting for anyone special?" Sam asked as they walked through the store. 

Tony pondered for a second, out of everyone in his life, yeah, Peter was the most special to him.  "I am. But we've never done presents before so I'm lost." He admitted, sounding completely out of his depth.

"Oh, your first Christmas together?" Sam beamed, "It sounds great! Well, what are they into?"

Tony picked up a scented candle and sniffed it, grimacing at the smell he placed it down on the shelf again.  "Uh…" he knew everything about everything but now his mind was going blank. "He likes Spiderman… he is a total nerd. Oh, Star Wars too. But I also want to get him stuff he can keep."

"How much are you looking to spend sir?"

"No limit," Tony stated. "I have plenty to spare."

"Cologne is always wanted. We have a collectibles collection for Star Wars, Spiderman and other stuff. There's also a DVD selection upstairs." Sam explained to him.

"Lead the way." 

After an hour and a half of traipsing around the shop with Sam in tow, he managed to fill up his trolley with ridiculous presents for Peter. He also bought new sheets for the guest room, and paid to get everything delivered.

**TS - ** _ 'Day one of Christmas shopping done. I bought your presents. I now need a ridiculously long nap.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I don't have a lot of money… I feel really bad but I will try to get you something. I'm proud of you, have a great nap!' _

**TS - ** _ 'Check your bank account. Thank you. I will.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Tony! What the hell? You can't just put money in my account! That's a hell of a lot of money!' _

**TS - ** _ 'I won't miss it. It's only $3000. Use it for Christmas presents and stuff. How did your presentation go?' _

**PP -** _'I don't know what to say! Thank you! I think it went well? What are you doing?'_

Tony didn't reply until he was home. Things were so out of place right now, he was living a new life, a life that he wasn't used to. Coming back from the dead and it was like he was growing into a different phase in life.

There was something growing inside him. He had no clue what it was, but he wasn't going to fight it. He was trying to decipher exactly what it was though.  It happened when he thought about Peter.  The idea of getting the penthouse ready for the homecoming of his best friend made him feel good, and for some reason, he just wanted to treat the man. 

His stomach twisted a little every time he sent a text, and his heart made this weird and foreign flutter when he received one. Maybe it was just because he was lonely and someone was talking to him? Whatever it was, Tony decided to let himself feel it. 

He plopped down on the sofa, feet up on the arm of it as he put a pillow under his head. 

**TS - ** _ 'I'm just home. You think? It probably went better than you think. Does it feel weird to you? Texting me a lot?' _

It was a weird thing to ask, but honestly, he needed to know if Peter was doing this out of sympathy or because he wanted to. This new life and still all that old anxiety. Except the anxiety was worse, he had become a bit of a shut-in, a loner and he felt like he had been brought back into a world he didn't belong anymore. But Peter gave him a reason to get up and do things. 

**PP - ** _ 'No. This is exactly the relationship I've been trying to have with you since we met. I like being your friend. We're friends, right? I mean that's probably a stupid question because we are spending the holidays together but like, we're friends aren't we?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Yes we are friends. You're probably the best friend I have Pete. I'm glad we can talk like this. It's pretty lonely here.' _

Did he just say that? Really? The great and wonderful Tony Stark just told his friend via text that he is lonely? Has he become soft? Why is he voicing his feelings?  Pepper often got on at him for never opening up, and now he was doing it without being asked. Tony felt pathetic.  He was nervously awaiting a reply from what felt like the only person on earth that cared about him.

**PP - ** _ 'Really? That's so insane! You're like, my best friend too! I'm really sorry I'm not there. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty alone here too.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I would have thought you'd have tons of friends." _

**PP - ** _ 'Who me? Pete the freak? Yeah I spend most of my time in the library or in my room. I miss being in the lab with you…  _

Over at Peter's end, he couldn't decide what to write. Peter typed that out he felt like he sounded too needy. He had to be cool, he had to keep Tony's respect not he was finally considered an equal. 

**PP - ** _ 'Who me? Pete the freak? Yeah, I spend most of my time in the library or in my room. I miss being in the lab and having new things to do.' _

**TS - ** _ 'You're not a freak Peter. I wish you would stop saying that. Would I waste my precious Iron Man time on a freak? The lab misses you too.' _

Peter found himself grinning at the message. For years he had been trying to weasel his way into his mentor's life, and now he was finally there, and he got to be his best friend! Result! Years of struggle and pushing himself in worked!  It was really sweet that Mr. Stark… Uh, Tony didn't think he was a freak. He always thought he was less than Tony, but now he felt like they were on the same level.

Tony seemed to care about him now, which meant more to him than anything. If Peter had it his way, he would be living in NYC and spending his days working away in the lab with Tony.

Tony was this big important man, that from the moment they met Peter admired him, looked up to him. And as things got hard, they faced all these challenges that broke them apart. He needed Tony, as Tony was the one person who saw him, who understood him. Peter felt safe when he was with him. Tony was charismatic, and everyone saw it, they all loved him. The public saw him as the superhero he was, but Peter saw more of a depth to him.

In his eyes, Tony was magnificent. A strong leader, but broken inside. Peter saw that the man wished he had a better life, maybe even a normal life. All he wanted was to be loved, but he knew Tony would never admit it.  Peter understood him, it was hard not having parents. And then everyone around you drops like flies, and you go through stuff no one else your age has, it changes you. 

He hoped that when Tony said that the lab missed him, that meant he missed him.  When Tony died, there wasn't a moment gone by where Peter's heart wasn't shattering, the pain of living without that man was a horrible burden to bear. 

Carrying on with going to college after Tony's return was like torcher! He finally got his friend, his mentor, his teacher back in his life and he had to leave. From that moment on, Peter knew he wasn't going to enjoy college.

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you Tony, I appreciate that a lot. I don't know, college is lonely and boring. I just want to come home. It's like the moment you came back I had to leave. And when you died it was… well, not long after I came back. The last time we spent time together was preparing for the war. I guess what I'm saying is, I miss you.' _

Peter's heart was on his sleeve. He didn't want to scare Tony off, but he was suddenly feeling very emotional and sentimental after thinking about all that time they spent apart.

-

As Tony's eyes read slowly over the words Peter had written, he really felt it. That was exactly how he felt too.

**TS - ** _ 'I know what you mean. I feel like I've missed so much of your life that I don't know you like I used to. Although it was easy to get you presents, it was based on the kind I knew. Not the man you are. I miss you too.' _

Why did Tony feel like he was about to cry? A lump started to form in his throat, everything he said was true. The kid was no longer a kid, and he had missed everything. 

**PP - ** _ 'We have the rest of our lives to get reacquainted, you're not going to lose me again. It kills me not being around you. You're my best friend.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Promise me. Promise me you're going to stay. I've lost everyone. I can't lose you too.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I promise you Tony. As long as we are both alive, no matter how far away I am, we will never be apart.'  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 25th November 2019

25th. November 19.

**PP - ** _ 'Good morning Tony, I hope you have a wonderful day.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Good morning Pete. You too, you'll do great.' _

Tony decided that since he and Peter had mutually agreed to be best friends that he was going to actually put effort into this relationship.  Unlike in the past when he acted like he didn't care too much about his friends. Perhaps that was the reason most of them had disappeared from his side?

Tony promised himself he would keep Peter in his life for as long as he could. He couldn't lose another person, so if that meant he had to open up and actively get let another person in, he would. 

That meant that texting every day, and sending each other pictures of what they were doing was on the agenda. Tony was never one for taking photos or spending all his time waiting around for someone else, but for some reason, he actually wanted to. 

Perhaps it was because he was lonely? Perhaps it was because he had no one else in the world who cared about him? But in the end, after everything, he had a friend. And that's all that mattered.

Peter had ridiculous amounts of homework to do over the weekend, which Tony kindly offered to help him with. They had spent hours texting throughout the two days. 

They could have called, of course, they could have. Tony was aching to hear that voice again, but something stopped him. Maybe it was fear? Fear that maybe as soon as they heard each other's voices, they would fall back into 'Mr Stark's and 'the adults are talking'.

But today, Peter was going to be in classes for most of it, which meant there wouldn't be as much texting between them. For some reason, Tony didn't like being on radio silence from Peter and felt himself in a slump. He instead tried to find something else to pass his time.

At 1.25 pm a flock of delivery people turned up with all the packages and presents he had ordered. He cleared out space for them to manoeuvre the tree in and placed everything around it. It felt really weird to actually prepare for Christmas for one, but he was actually kind of excited? Tony was terrified he would get it wrong or ruin it.

The one thing Tony could count on was that Peter would be grateful for anything he is doing for him. Even if all Tony did was get him one tiny present, and a microwavable turkey dinner, Peter would act like it was the best day of his life. 

What Tony remembered of Peter, he was a beautiful soul who loved everyone and everything. He was always very humble and was always happy to be involved in things. 

Peter had a small upbringing, and although May did as much as she could for him, Tony was determined this year he was going to get everything he missed out on. Every single decoration Tony bought was catered to Peter.

Tony's mind kept drifting back to what Bruce said about the kid, and he realized that he hadn't seen Peter in a while. He probably looked different, older. Christ, he missed so much of Peter's life and it made him feel like hell.

For one of the first times in his life, Tony took out his phone and flicked on the camera button. He usually detested taking selfies. Everyone always told him that he was a good looking guy, in fact he was voted Sexiest Man In Business for three years running before the whole 'Thanos' thing. But Tony never saw it, and he saw it even less now. All he saw when he looked in the mirror was a tired, greying old man. 

Tony looked into the camera and smiled, the mountain of packages behind him. After three takes, he attached his favourite one to a text message and addressed it to Peter. 

**TS - ** _ 'Thank god for delivery. All I need to do now is to unpack all this shit. _

  * _*click here to download* -_

He didn't expect to get a text back from Peter for at least two hours, but for some reason, he felt like texting Peter was the highlight of his day. Having someone to talk to, who wanted to talk to him, made him feel wonderful for the first time in forever.

**PP - ** _ 'The great Tony Stark taking selfies. I love it. Are all those presents?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Have I changed much? Do you recognize this old face? Not all of them, there's decorations in there too.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Not at all. Your face is hard to forget, you're the same Tony Stark I met all those years ago. I'm proud of you for going shopping, you need to make sure you get out more. _

  * _*click here to download -'_

Tony waited for his phone to load as he began to eat his food. Once it loaded, he felt his heart flutter. There he was, that man who looked up to him with the cutest look in those big brown eyes.  Peter was sitting in what looked like a lecture theatre. There was a table in front of him and the photo was taken from a low angle, but his eyes gleamed, and there was the sweetest smile on his face. 

A smile for him. There was a foreign tingle in his heart as he looked down at the kid, uh, man.  He had stared at the picture for ten minutes before he started to realise how weird that was. 

**TS - ** _ 'I miss that face. You look happy.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I'm happy talking to you. I hate this class.'  _

**TS -** _'You hate every class. I'm happy to talk to you too. Are you still okay with spending Christmas with me?' _

**PP - ** _ 'I can't wait. I'm still trying to figure out what to get you, you're a man who has everything!' _

**TS - ** _ 'It's like you don't know me at all! (Joke.) I am hard to buy for, what's that ridiculous get-to-know-you game all the kids do? 24 true questions?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Haha! Do you mean 20 questions?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Want to play?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Why not, I have an hour left of this class anyway. We could just keep doing this until I get there. Do you want to go first or shall I?' _

Tony's fingers hovered over the keypad. He wanted to know so much, maybe 20 questions weren't going to be enough. First, he wanted to learn all the superficial stuff about Peter, like his favourite things, and then he wanted to know the deeper things. 

**TS -** _'Tell me, what's your favourite song?'_

**PP - ** _ 'Honestly? Or do you want me to say something cool that will make you respect me more?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Honestly.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Smile by Charlie Chaplin. It always cheers me up. Yours?' _

**TS - ** _ 'See? I still respect you. Probably Black in Black, ACDC. Your turn.' _

It was a few minutes before Peter replied. Over at his end, he was sitting at the back of the lecture theatre pretending to listen to what the lecturer had to say. 

Peter felt like all his dreams were coming true! That man who he idolised was taking time out of his day to get to know him better! Him! Penis Parker! The young and slightly nerdy Spiderman! He had a best friend and his name was Iron Man. How crazy was this? Finally, he could ask all the things he has ever wanted to know! But he didn't want to scare him off with the next question, spreading it out would be the best way to do things.

**PP - ** _ 'What's your earliest Christmas memory?' _

The next text came through seven or eight minutes later. As Peter waited, he was sketching on his notebook, thinking about what Tony could be doing now.

**TS -** _'I must have been five or six. 'Dad' wasn't coming home for Christmas so mom tried to make it special. It was just us. We spent the day baking, playing with my new toys. She was a good mom, she had managed to get me the things I wanted, and we played music and danced throughout the day.'_

Peter smiled warmly, thinking about baby Tony Stark, having a magical time. It was sad to know how his life turned out after that, how the little boy who once believed in magic became so broken. 

**PP - ** _ 'Your mother sounds nice. I wish I could have known her.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Tell me about yours.' _

Peter bit down on his bottom lip, it had been a long time, but it still stung. 

**PP -** _'My mom was the sweetest person you'd ever meet. She was May's older sister, but only by two years, so they were a lot alike. I remember doing everything with her. Being the only kid in a family has its perks. We did everything together, she was my best friend. May says I am a lot like her.'_

**TS - ** _ 'I bet she would be proud of you Pete. We all are.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you, Tony. Your turn.' _

**TS -** _'If you could change anything about your life, what would you change?'_

**PP - ** _ 'All of it. And, I guess none of it? I mean, everything hasn't worked out well at all. But without all that you and I wouldn't be here. I would change you dying though. I didn't care for that at all.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Tell me about it, what went on with you then?' _

Peter didn't want to talk about this. In fact, all this was making him very emotional and he really didn't want to end up crying in the middle of class.

**PP - ** _ 'I don't want to talk about this right now.' _

As soon as the older man read the text he felt absolutely terrible. He knew he shouldn't have typed that, but he felt like they were close enough for him to ask. Tony cursed himself for misjudging the situation, what a total moron he was. He overestimated how close the two had gotten. 

"Fuck." He commented under his breath as he attempted to text a reply.

**TS -** _ 'I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone.' _

Tony felt completely and utterly deflated. He threw his phone on the sofa and decided to ignore it. He didn't want to keep his mind on this.

_ Well done idiot.  _ His mind told him.  _ You've fucked that friendship up already, now you've made him uncomfortable and you're going to have to send back all the fucking presents you've bought him.  _

Instead of sitting in a cloud of guilt, Tony decided he had to get his mind off of Peter by heading down to the gym for a while. Because every second he sat and wondered how he was so good at fucking up every relationship he had it made Tony want to hibernate for eighteen years. 

-

It wasn't until 8 pm when Tony had jumped out of the shower and fallen into his bed when his phone went off. He immediately jumped up to pick up his phone from the bedside table.

**PP - ** _ 'I didn't want you to leave me alone. I'm sorry I was short with you. It's hard to talk about without crying, and I was around people.' _

Fucking hell. He had made the kid want to cry? That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

**TS - ** _ 'I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. Are we still friends?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Always. Don't apologise. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. Give me some time? Just tell me all about you.' _

Tony arranged the pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably against the backboard. He had turned the TV on and it was playing low in the background as he read the texts.

**TS - ** _ 'I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I'm not usually very good at this Peter. This whole friends thing. People keep leaving or dying. I always say the wrong things and piss people off, but I don't want that to happen with you.' _

Tony decided that the best thing to do was to be open and honest at this stage.

**PP - ** _ 'You've not lost me yet Tony. Now I know, I'll make sure I don't get upset if you mess up. You've never pissed me off. Tell me about the real you, the you that no one sees.' _

Family Guy was playing quietly in the background as Tony wracked his brain trying to figure out what he was willing to admit. Everyone he had ever been out with wanted to know everything about him, but Tony never fully felt comfortable doing so.  Not that he was with Peter. Why was he acting like he was? 

It took him a whole ten minutes to decide what to write and then actually writing it and seeing it in words, he felt pretty insecure.

**TS - ** _ 'I love watching Ghost Adventures, I've seen every episode ever made. My favourite Disney movie is Hercules. I love dark chocolate and my favourite take-out is Chinese. I've never forgiven myself for not saving you. I'm not enjoying being here alone, and my every time you text me I feel more okay. I once set myself alight trying to work on my suit. I have seen Calamity Jane 53 times. I love to sing, but only when no one's around. I have battled alcoholism and depression, and I still get panic attacks. I dream in black and white, and you are my favourite avenger.' _

He waited for a reply. And waited. He waited some more. Until he couldn't bear to wait any longer. Tony felt like he was sitting there staring at the phone for fifteen minutes but it had only been three.  He literally just opened up about his mental health, his little quirks, and now Peter knew him more than anyone else did.

Tony set his phone down on the bed and tried to focus on the episode on the TV. Except, he couldn't focus, instead he felt his anxiety bubbling up inside him. His stomach was twisting in knots.

**TS - ** _ 'You're killing me here kid. Please answer me.' _

The reply came through within five seconds.

**PP - ** _ 'Woah Tony, thanks for telling me all of that, I feel honoured to get to know you more. I've never seen Ghost Adventures, you can show me it when I come over. Hercules is a great film. Mine is Peter Pan. Chinese food is far superior to any other takeout, you have good taste. What happened to me was not your fault, and I won't let you blame yourself for it ever. You're not alone now. You have me. You'll never be alone again. I feel great when you text me too. If you don't sing to me on Christmas I'll never forgive you. I'm proud of you for all the things you've battled, and it's so hard to go through alone. If things ever get that bad, or you have a panic attack, as your best friend that is my duty. I will look after you. Dreaming in black and white? That's cool. You're my favourite Avenger too. Sorry it took so long to type x' _

Tony breathed out heavily. Thank god. He was terrified he had let too much out, been too open. But Peter was being lovely with him, adorable even. He melted into a state of calm as he read the text again.

Tony's heart warmed as what Peter wrote processed in his head. He wanted to help him, to look after him. No one ever wanted to look after Tony. He always had to be the protector, the hard man. But Tony had feelings and deep down he really just wanted to be cared about, and now he was?

**TS - ** _ 'It's okay. I just got worried. When you come over we'll have takeout and marathon the first season. I'll sing for you whenever you want Peter. I'm proud of you too, I really am. You don't want to take on all my shit kid, it's a lot to ask of you. Am I really your favourite?' _

**PP -** _ 'You are. Sounds good Tony, I can't wait to hear you sing! I always assumed you'd have a nice voice. You're not asking me, let me look after you like you've looked after me. Yes, you are.' _

**TS -** _'You're sweet.'_

Okay, so Tony may have started to really like talking to Peter. Having a best friend was great, and Tony was a bit of a flirt anyway. He used to flirt all the time back when he was Playboy Tony Stark, and suddenly he felt a little more like his old self.

**PP - ** _ 'I am? Thank you. I need to go to sleep now, but since you told me all that, I'll leave you with this; I don't normally open up to people. I sort of have trust issues, but I've looked up to you my whole life. You making me your friend and treating me like an equal means more to me than I could ever tell you.' _

Tony felt a smile crawl onto his face. He always knew Peter looked up to him, but actually being told it touched him. 

**TS - ** _ 'Good luck with your classes tomorrow, I know you'll kick ass. I hope you know you can always trust me. I don't know what I've done to deserve your friendship, but I am really lucky I have it. Sleep well, and remember you are enough.' _

**PP - ** _ 'How the fuck did everyone leave you? You're great. Sleep well, sweet dreams.' _

In all the world's that Strange could see, he would bet his life that none of them included Peter Parker making Tony fucking Stark blush, and yet here we are.  That was the nicest thing anyone had said to him in as long as he could remember. Maybe tonight his dreams would be sweet? 

**TS - ** _ 'Goodnight Pete. Text me tomorrow?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Of course.' _

Tony put away his phone and snuggled into bed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep to his show playing softly in the background.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 29th November

29th November 

Two weeks to go until Peter was coming over to stay, which was the most exciting thing Tony could imagine. They had texted every day, getting to know every last thing about each other.  Favourite songs, movies, artists, colours, smells, memories. They also told each other bits and pieces about their childhood, discussed future dreams. 

The only thing Peter wouldn't discuss is Tony's death. He refused point-blank to even go near that topic and therefore Tony respected it and stayed away. 

Last night they talked into the early hours of the morning since Peter's first class wasn't until 1.30 pm, he wanted to spend his free time talking to Tony, which made him feel so special.  With every hour that went by, Tony felt more at ease with everything. His anxiety levels were decreasing, which made him feel so much better. 

Sure he didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, but he discussed with Pepper about coming back to the industry board in the new year, giving him two or three months to get himself in order. 

**PP - ** _ 'Have you ever thought about getting a therapist? They might help you with this slump you're in.' _

Peter had suggested, which of course Tony decided was probably a good idea. Being who he was and what he had been through, it was pretty easy to get an appointment. He had his first today.  The lady who was assessing him was nice. She had a friendly voice and a kind smile. Her name was Fran, and she sat with a notebook on her lap asking him questions about his life.

"When you came back and Pepper had found someone new, how did it make you feel?"

Tony knew that this was going to be difficult, but actually being here and trying to figure out how to put it into words out loud was horrendous.  "Well, what do you expect? I was devastated. I honestly thought we would be together forever. I was only gone for a year and it took her that long to move on."  He shook his head and rested his elbow on the armrest, biting his nails. 

"Now you've been living alone without her, explain how things are now."

He sighed deeply, "I guess it's not as hard as it was. The first few months were really difficult. I lost everyone and I came back into this new weird world. Now it's okay. I'm not really as depressed as I was… I'm still depressed. But not as much."

Fran scribbled down some notes in her book before turning to him again.  "What's changed to make things better for you?"

Tony licked his lips and reached over for his complimentary cup of cold water he was handed as he came through the door and took a sip. 

"I got in touch with someone from my old life. Someone who hasn't moved on from me, and he's been helping me."

Fran raised her eyebrows and put her pen down. "Tell me about him."

Tony shrugged, "I don't know what to say. I didn't like him much to start with, and then we became friends. Now he's like… my best friend. He cares about me, and I care about him. I don't know, it's weird because we never had this kind of relationship before."

Fran cocked her head, her expression full of thought as she searched his face for any kind of telltale giveaway. "I see." She replied, "Perhaps he is the person you need to help you become the man you once were."

"I don't want to be that man," Tony stated. "Not fully, I want different things now. I want my job and my suit, but I also don't want to be that arrogant playboy man I once was. I just want what any person wants, someone to share my life with."

He winced at the fact he was being so open and transparent with someone. At least if he felt embarrassed about it he didn't have to come back and see her again, and she was sworn to secrecy. But Tony wanted to stand up and walk away now, it was easy being open with Peter, but this stranger? Nope. Even with Pepper or Steve, it was difficult.

"What's your sexuality, Mr. Stark?" Fran asked as if it was a completely normal question, picking up her pen and making more notes in her big book of secrets. 

"What sort of question is that?" He huffed, tensing up. "I'm straight, always have been."

"Mhm," Fran mumbled to herself, continuing to scribble down what she was thinking. 

"What does that mean? You think after talking to me for ten minutes that you know me more than I do?" An irritated billionaire bit back.

Fran's tone didn't change, she raised her gaze to meet her patients. "It's my job, Tony. And I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. You are healing faster than anyone would expect given the situation."

There was a silence between them, probably one of her techniques to try to get him to talk.  "Tell me, if yourself and Peter never got back in contact. How would you be doing now compared to when you first came back?"

Tony stayed silent, understanding exactly what she was referring to. He knew she was right, but he didn't want her to be. Without Peter, he would be exactly the same, in a horrible depressed state. But two men can just be friends, best friends even, without it being gay. That's what he told himself because if he was growing feelings for the younger man, that would ruin everything they've built between them.

Luckily, the next words out of Fran's mouth were; 'That's our time up for today, if you want to schedule another appointment then please email me or call me." She handed him over a little card with her details on it.  Tony grimaced and took it from her, placing it in his pocket. He knew there was a reason he hated therapists and councillors. They pried and pried and then threw you out the door just as you were getting into something possibly life-changing. 

When he got home, he collapsed on the couch with a drink, switching on the tv. Flicking through the channels he left it on reruns of an old English comedy show.  He felt really happy for some reason, as most people do after counselling of any sort. But it was really weird to him now knowing what the reason for his good mood was. Tony had a smile on his face as he relaxed into his own space.

_ 'A bit of fry and laurie'  _ played in the background as Tony grabbed his phone to text Peter.

**TS - ** _ 'Therapists are still as weird as I remember.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Nevertheless, I am really proud of you for going. Two weeks until I'm there, are you nervous?' _

Tony was nervous. Nervous about how their dynamic would play out, nervous about being around someone else for a long time after so long of nothing. He was also worried about Peter turning up and feeling awkward or uncomfortable. 

**TS - ** _ 'Honestly, yes. Are you?' _

He watched the tv as he waited on a reply.

**PP - ** _ 'Yes. More than I'd like to admit. I miss you so much and I'm worried I'll embarrass myself or act like I did when we first met.' _

**TS - ** _ 'That's exactly my worry but about me. We need to build up to it, send videos this time. Maybe a phone call or two before we meet again, make it more comfortable for us.' _

Tony was aching to hear Peter's voice again, wondering how much it had changed. 

**PP** \-  _ 'Good plan Iron Man. What did the therapist have to say?' _

**TS - ** _ 'She just kept asking about how I felt about Pepper. Over and over like a broken record. But she thinks I'm doing a lot better than I should be.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Tony! That's amazing! I mean not about the whole Pepper thing, but about doing a lot better. I've definitely seen a change in you since we started talking.' _

**TS -** _ 'I'm afraid I'll become the old Tony Stark.' _

See? Talking to Peter was easy as mince. Tony actually wanted the man to know everything about him. 

**PP - ** _ 'I'm confused, what was wrong with the old Tony Stark?' _

The older man grimaced. Peter didn't see the worst in him like he did himself and that confused him. 

**TS - ** _ 'I didn't treat people as nicely as I should have for a long time. I should have been nicer to you. I was angry and bitter for a long time, and I don't want to be anymore.' _

**PP - ** _ 'What do you want?' _

**TS - ** _ 'I don't know how to say it without sounding stupid.' _

**PP - ** _ 'If you don't want to say it, you don't have to. But you are far from stupid.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I just want love. Happiness. I think after everything I deserve some.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Not stupid at all. If anyone deserves it it's you. I'll do anything to make sure that happens for you,' _

Reading those words made Stark want to tear up. He wanted to revisit the feelings the younger man had for him when he died, came back or even now, but he knew Peter would retreat again. Maybe when he was over they could discuss it.  The nerves in his stomach made him feel sick, he was so worried about seeing Peter again. 

**TS - ** _ 'It's actually amazing to know that someone still cares about me. What do you want in life?' _

There were six or seven minutes before Peter replied. He knew the younger man would be in classes until five, so he had another 23 minutes left of college. 

**PP - ** _ 'I'm still trying to figure it out. I'll let you know when I know. All I am sure of right now is that I can't stand being so far from home. I'm missing May a lot, and surprisingly Happy. I miss you so much.' _

**TS - ** _ 'It's so crazy to me that you miss me. I wouldn't miss me.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I'll tell you about it when I see you, but I need you to just remember how special you are okay? I know it's too early for decorations but when are you putting them up?' _

**TS - ** _ 'I was thinking at the start of December. You could video call and help me out if you want?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Sounds perfect. Don't you have dinner plans with Bruce tonight?' _

Oh shit. Tony had completely forgotten, he checked his watch and calmed after realising he still had a few hours yet. Bruce, being the caring and wonderful human he always was, tried to make sure he got Tony out the tower and into the world once a week. He couldn't do much, but he wanted to do the best he could for his friend. Tony always really appreciated it, it was the one social interaction of the week he could count on.

**TS - ** _ 'Yeah, but not until 7. Are you going out tonight?' _

**PP - ** _ 'I was supposed to have a date but I'm going to cancel it.' _

A date?? Peter never told Tony about that! Not that he was obliged to, but usually you tell your best friends these sort of things. The moment Tony's mind registered the word date, he felt sick. Why? Who knows. But he isn't telling Fran about that because she obviously had gay on the brain which was NOT what was happening. 

**TS - ** _ 'Who? What? When? Where? Why?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Jake Wilson, Cinema, 8.30, In town, because he asked me. I'm not really interested, if anything I just want to go to bed. I bought a DVD I'm dying to watch.' _

  
  


Hold on. Wait. 

Hold on a second. 

What? Rewind, peddle backwards and reread… what??

  
  
  


**TS - ** _ 'Jake's a boys name.' _

Stating the obvious but he had to make sure. Maybe that's why Peter wasn't telling him about his dates? Because he hadn't felt like he could come out to him yet? But he could now!  Peter being into guys wasn't going to change a single thing between them, he still wanted him to be his best friend. It was just a total shock to the system. 

**PP - ** _ 'It is Tony. I date guys. Is that okay?' _

Tony had to text back fast, he didn't want Peter to think he wasn't okay with it.

**TS - ** _ 'Of course it's okay, date whoever you want Peter. Just make sure they are good to you.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Thank fuck, I was terrified that you wouldn't be okay with it.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I just want you to be happy if guys make you happy then go for it. Do you date a lot then?' _

It was a ten-minute interval before the next text came through, which he was pretty sure that meant class was done and Peter was heading back to his dorm.

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you, Tony. Sometimes, maybe once a month. But they never move past the first date. I don't even kiss them, just a polite goodbye and block their numbers.' _

So Peter was a heartbreaker? Or maybe he was a guy that just didn't know what he wanted. 

**TS - ** _ 'Why don't they last?' _

**PP - ** _ 'I may not be experienced but I know what I want and deserve. College guys just want sex, half the class has mono or something more ghastly. I'm looking for something deeper. I know I'm still a kid in everyone's eyes but I don't feel like one.' _

Tony reread that message three or four times. He knew exactly what it was Peter wanted because he wanted that too. Of course Tony was itching to be touched and to get off, but he wanted it to mean something. Something deeper than just sex.

**TS -** _ 'And what do you want? You're not a kid in my eyes.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I want the kind of love that you see in the films. The one where the fire and passion take over their souls, and nothing could tear them apart. Not even death.' _

**TS - ** _ 'You deserve that. I hope you find the person that stirs something inside you, Pete. Just make sure he's worthy, or he'll answer to me.' _

**PP - ** _ 'You make me happy. I'm heading home now, enjoy your dinner with Bruce. Tell him I said hi! I have to cancel the date and pick up some groceries. Text me later on? I can't wait to tell you about the movie after seeing it.' _

Tony smiled, texting a reply and slumping further down on the sofa to concentrate more on the show, trying not to grin like an idiot.

**TS - ** _ 'You make me happy too. I will , Ican't wait to hear about it. I'll text you when I'm home.' _

\---

Bruce had gotten them a reservation at their favourite buffet restaurant and given the money the two had together, they ate like kings. 

"You seem different," Bruce told him, grinning widely from ear to ear. "It's great to hear you laugh again."

"I'm surprised I still can!" Tony chuckled, "I know it sounds crazy, but I think I'm over Pepper."

Bruce's eyebrows raised and he held up his glass. "Finally! Now you can go live your life!"

Tony clinked their glasses together and took a sip before continuing to attack his plate full of food. 

"I'm just excited for new things coming into play! Christmas, hanging out with Peter again. Moving on from Pepper, falling in love, getting my job back. I am so excited. I might even get back in the suit soon!" 

"That sounds amazing!" Bruce replied. "Things with Peter going well?"

Tony nodded as he chewed on his mouthful, swallowing it so he could speak. "Yeah really well. We are thinking about calling soon,"

"Woah slow down." Bruce joked. "It's like you only just met, you don't want to get too attached!" He laughed. 

Although Tony was smiling, his eyes were trying to figure out just what the other man was insinuating. "Please don't try to make it weird, I've finally got him back. I just want to enjoy what we have without thinking too much about it."

Bruce held up his hands in defeat, "Okay sorry," he grabbed his drink and sipped it. "Didn't mean anything by it, Tony."

"It's okay it's just... getting Peter back is really important to me. I just don't want to mess things up."

"You won't, you're not going to lose him. You're his hero."

Tony choked on his mouthful and wiped his face. "What? I'm his what?"

"Come on Tony, don't act like you didn't know! The kid has been obsessed with you since you met."

Tony shook his head, sure Peter was overly friendly and really wanted to be apart of his life, but there is no way he was obsessed. Right? 

\---

Tony waited until he was in bed to text Peter, excited to be able to have another night of sitting talking to the man.

**TS - ** _ 'I'm home, how's the movie?' _

Then something weird happened. He didn't get a reply? He waited for fifteen minutes, which is the longest he had ever waited from a text from Peter.  Tony's nerves were everywhere. Was he being ignored? Did he do something wrong? Maybe the kid was in trouble… or maybe he did decide to go on the date after all?

**TS - ** _ 'Are you okay Peter?' _

Ten more minutes and no reply. He felt sick, trying to remember if he was supposed to do something, or if he had said something to hurt him. 

**TS - ** _ 'I'm worried.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I miss you.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. December 1st

Today marks the start of December, meaning of course that the countdown to Peter's Christmas at Tony's house was getting closer and closer. 

The morning after Peter's supposed date, Tony woke up to a string of texts from the younger man. He was hesitant to read them, to begin with, but from the time he opened his eyes to when he got to the kitchen, it was too long a wait to check them.

**PP - ** _ 'Hey Tony! Yesterday was crazy. I cancelled the date but then I accidentally ran into him at the shop, so he wanted to get a drink and I was like, yeah sure why not. Long story short he was really boring but he bought me drinks.' _

**PP - ** _ '... then he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away and told him I was in a relationship, which he didn't believe, so I showed him a picture of us, I hope you don't mind but I needed to get him away so he thinks you're my man.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Then I tried to watch my movie and fell asleep, I wanted to text you but I couldn't see the screen properly.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I miss you.' _

The stress level inside of Tony was ridiculous. The man did end up going on a date when they were supposed to be texting? So when he sat there missing Peter, Peter was away with another man. 

Wait. Why was that in his head? He wasn't gay. None of this mattered? Peter was allowed to have friends, he wasn't tied to Tony. As he keeps telling people, they are just friends.

But according to the texts Peter used him as an excuse to get away from this guy. Which was pretty cute that he chose Tony when he could have chosen literally anybody else.

**TS - ** _ 'I was worried. I'm glad you're okay if you ever need a fake relationship then feel free to use me. How's your head?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Not as bad as I imagined but my stomach is unsettled. I need to be looked after. Thank you, Tony! #bestfriendgoals.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I would look after you but I'm too far away. Are you staying in bed today?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Yeah, I'm not moving. I want to eat but if I move I'll feel worse.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Send me your address and I'll send you food.' _

As Peter texted him the address, Tony used Friday to order Peter a large takeout order and some extra things that would make him smile.

Tony wanted to get in his suit and fly it over himself, but he didn't feel like he could do that yet. He hadn't been in the suit for a while, and he was nervous about it. Meeting up with Peter also caused him some anxieties, he was nervous and didn't want to fuck things up like he usually did. 

Maybe he could call him? Would that be too much? 

Christmas wasn't far away, and they would be meeting up soon. Less than two weeks and Tony hadn't even put up the decorations yet. 

Last night he went to bed late because he had been working on a small project in the lab. Well, the word project is used lightly as it was a gift for Peter's Christmas. So Tony was horrifically tired and just wanted to laze about all day and text Peter. 

Peter had gone to sleep as he waited for his delivery, so Tony spent an hour or two finishing up his present. It wasn't until 1 pm when he got another text.

**PP - ** _ 'You are the best friend I have ever had. That Chinese was insanely good! Thank you so much! I'm opening the gifts now.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Wait.'  _

Okay, he was going to do this. Tony stood up and paced slowly around the lab, daring himself to press the call button. Why was this so hard?

"Hello?" Tony's nervous voice questioned.

"Hey," Peter had the most melodic and charming voice. Just hearing it made Tony calm right down and feel completely peaceful. 

"I missed your voice," Tony admitted, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. 

"I missed yours too, so much," Peter replied with a softness. 

"How do you feel?"

"Now I've had food, so much better. Thank you, Mr, uh, Tony. That's gonna be hard to get used to." Peter laughed at himself.

"You're welcome Pete, It's weird hearing you say my name." Tony secretly loved it, it made him like his own name so much more.

Tony rested his head in his hand and continued to speak. "Did you open your present yet?"

"Hold on!" Peter sat up in his bed and pulled the box to his lap. "Okay I'm about to open it, should I be worried?"

Tony chuckled deeply through the phone. "No, but you could use it. I remember you said your one was terrible so -"

Peter ripped the box open and pulled out a large red, blue and gold fluffy blanket. It looked expensive as hell and was the softest thing he had ever felt. On the bottom, it had his name embroidered onto it.

"Oh my god, Tony I love it!" He beamed as he wrapped it around himself. "This is so much better than the shitty itchy one I have right now!"

"I'm glad you like it. So tell me about this  _ jake _ guy?"

Peter snuggled into his bed with his new blanket wrapped around him, "Well!" He started. 

"He really isn't my type but I thought I might as well do something, I don't talk to many people. Although I get asked out daily, I always feel bad saying no."

"Well aren't you a little heart breaker?" Tony joked. 

"Just a little I guess? I don't mean to be." 

"Don't you miss it though?" Tony wondered, "Having someone around you who loves you?"

"Of course I do," Peter confirmed. He was lying on his back now, with his eyes closed, listening to the voice he spent so long missing.

"I bet you do too," Peter added. 

Tony sighed heavily as he stared out the window. "I miss having someone around, but it's not just someone I want. I want someone who cares and who makes me feel something you know?"

Peter nodded. "Me too. It's actually really comforting to hear you be so honest with me. I hate this because I am so picky, but I just want to be with someone… you know… in that way. Sorry if I overspoke there,"

"No, not at all. I know how you feel."

The two spoke for an hour and a half, discussing college and lecturers. Tony told him all about Banner's work and his therapy sessions. Both of them felt a lot happier just hearing the other person's voice. 

"Best be going now, my phone's going to die," Peter told him. "But I'll text you later?"

"I'll be waiting Peter. Speak soon."

\--

The next time they spoke was later on during the night. Tony had been thinking about the things he had missed most about relationships. 

He really wanted to be kissed. Not just kissed but passionately kissed, where the other person acted like he was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Tony wanted to be loved and adored, but that would never happen again.

No one was ever going to look at him like people used to. He used to get phone calls, texts, emails, all from younger girls who wanted a night with him, wanted a weekend away with him. 

If Tony walked into a club, it would be all eyes and hands-on him. It used to excite him, but now after being broken and torn down, he wanted the gentle life. Life with someone who understood him.

Tony hadn't felt sexual in months, in fuck knows how long. He hadn't even had a wank since the first week after coming back, just to see if it worked. And things hardly worked since. 

Tonight he decided to try. The tv was flicked on to the porn channel, but after ten minutes of watching, he didn't really seem interested. He tried to palm himself through his boxers, feeling only the slightest stir, but nothing. 

The loneliness in his heart was killing his soul.

**PP - ** _ 'Are you awake? X' _

**TS - ** _ 'Unfortunately. How come you're up? It's one am. X' _

**PP - ** _ 'I miss being Spiderman. And if I'm honest, I have other stuff on my mind too. X' _

**TS - ** _ 'Want to talk about it? x' _

**PP - ** _ 'It's personal I guess? But sure. I guess I'm just touch starved. I feel like the good china, and no one's eating off me… so to speak. X' _

**TS - ** _ 'Preaching to the choir. Turns out Tony Stark 2.0 is so lonely and pathetic he can't even get himself there x' _

He couldn't believe he was telling his deepest insecurities to a friend over text. Seeing the words written down was even worse than saying it out loud. 

**PP - ** _ 'I'm sure you have hundreds of people out there willing for a one-nighter x' _

**TS - ** _ 'But I'm not. I don't know. Nothing interests me, no one interests me x' _

He shifted in his bed, turning off the lamp beside him and letting himself fall into the newly changed sheets. 

**PP - ** _ 'I had an idea I would suggest, but I don't know how you would feel about it? X" _

Tony was intrigued by that if it was something to help him then sure, why not?

**TS - ** _ 'Lay it on me x' _

**PP - ** _ 'If you want, I could try to help. Tell you a story that might act as a stimulant. Might not work but at least we could say we tried. X' _

Tony froze. What. The. Fuck? Peter actually  _ wanted,  _ no you don't get it… Peter actually WANTED to help Tony get off.

**PP - ** _ 'Sorry if that's weird… just forget I said anything." _

**TS - ** _ 'It's not weird. Answer my que _ _ stion beforehand? x' _

**PP - ** _ 'Shoot x' _

**TS -** _ 'Why do you want to help me? X' _

**PP - ** _ 'Because I care about you and I want you to be the Tony Stark you want to be. Your broken and upset and trust me I know what it's like to feel abandoned. Sex is the one thing that keeps us grounded as humans and you've lost it. I just want you to be okay. I can't help much, I don't have money or fancy connections. I'm too far away to be around every day for you to feel less lonely, this is the bare minimum.' _

Woah. Okay, so Peter cared about him WAY more than he thought. Tony reminded himself that he wasn't gay, knowing full well that's sexual conversations with a guy would, in fact, confuse him more about this friendship between them.

But Tony was desperate. He hadn't climaxed in so long it was like a medical condition. And Peter didn't have to touch him! It may not even work, but at least he could say he tried. 

Plus giving Peter the gift of the bare minimum help would help the younger feel better. 

**TS - ** _ 'Okay. Your move.' _

He was oddly excited, not knowing what exactly this was going to bring. Anything could happen right now, and the anticipation was making him nervous in a slightly better way? Tony told himself it was just about orgasming.

**PP - ** _ 'Picture whoever you want. _

_ You call for your car, but it's a new driver. All you can see is their eyes, piercing through the mirror looking at you. They are mesmerising and you can't seem to look away. The car is filled with their scent, one that's driving you crazy.' _

The perfect start to any story. Tony closed his eyes and imagined the scenario, but he couldn't quite get into it. Who was this other person supposed to be? Pepper? Happy? Neither of them did anything for him. 

**PP - ** _ 'They ask you where you want to go, but you're not listening. All you can think about is pinning them down and kissing them all over, making them moan with pleasure. You ask them to pull over and meet you in the back.' _

Tony shut his eyes, trying to imagine a face, a body type. But nothing was working.

**TS - ** _ 'I can't visualise the other person. I don't know who to base it on.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Someone you care about. Someone who makes you smile and you don't always know why.' _

This was going to be a problem because the only person who Tony could think about was Peter. And Peter and he were just friends. 

He gave it a try, closing his eyes and imagining himself getting in the car, looking up to the driver. Brown eyes staring back, happy to see him. They stared into his soul, and Tony kept his mind's eye there. 

"Where to Mr Stark?" That sweet voice asks him.

"Pull over and get in here."

"Yes, sir." The car stops by a layby, luckily the roads were silent and the windows were tainted. 

_ Oh. This could work. _

**TS -** _'Got them. Carry on.'_

**PP - ** _ 'They tell you how beautiful you are as your lips meet. Their kiss is drugged because now you're addicted. Their skin is soft but their arms are strong, and they pin you down to the seat, climbing on top of you.' _

Tony imagined Peter doing just that. Using his strength to attach him to the seat. 

"You're so beautiful Tony," He whispers as he lowers his lips connecting them with his own. Then the kiss is electric.

**Before ** Tony could fully understand, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He gingerly moved his hands down to trace over the growing erection in his boxers. 

_ Yes. _

**TS - ** _ 'That's good. Let them take control. Tell me what they would do.' _

**PP - ** _ 'First they would mark your neck, making it nice and bruised so everyone knew you were taken. They were going to do this a lot. Anytime you want it. You feel them kiss down your body, tearing away your clothes. 'You're hard aren't you?' They say. 'You want my mouth?' _

Tony nodded. But when he realised that wasn't a sufficient enough answer for a text conversation, he tried to text back with the newfound sexual musings coursing through his veins. 

**TS - ** _ 'I do. It's been so long.' _

Tony was no longer in his own head, his boxers pushed out of the way, his hand around his stiff cock, slowly moving it up and down as he relished in every movement. 

**PP - ** _ 'They take your huge cock out your jeans and lower their head. A tongue flicks out over the head, making you shiver before they take you completely in their mouth. Do you like that?' _

SHIT. That was hot. That was so fucking hot. In his head, he could see himself shivering in want and need as Peter Parker opened his mouth and tried to swallow as much as of his cock as he could. Those brown eyes looking up at him. 

**"Oh."** Tony moaned. That was a wonderful vision, which his body was reacting to in so many peculiar ways. His stomach was twisting, as his hips moved with his hands. Tony thumbed over the top, making his head fall backwards. This was what he needed.

**TS - ** _ 'So much. What does he do next?' _

Peter didn't reply back straight away. It took a minute before the next message came through.

**PP - ** _ 'One hand on your balls, one on the base jacking you off into his mouth. He sucks you so hard, moaning because of how much he loves it.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Just keep going, can't text and do this at the same time.' _

Tony set his phone on the bed against the duvet so it stood up and he was able to read the incoming texts. His hand moved faster as he closed his eyes and imagined Peter working on him, enjoying it. 

**PP - ** _ 'He pulls away, kissing your thighs. You're not allowed to cum yet. Before you know it, he is naked too. Straddling you, playing with your nipples as he kisses you deeply.' _

"Oh shit… oh… oh…" Tony bucked up into his hips, fully erect and pulsing at the touch. His mouth was dry, the pale brunette in his mind doing exactly that. The kiss would be intoxicating. 

"Yes… yes, that's good…"

**PP - ** _ 'He is already ready, and you know what's going to happen but you aren't prepared as you're sheathed into the warmest, tightest hole. Oh and he loves to watch your face as you experience this… he begins to bounce on top of you.' _

"Yeees!" He moaned as his eyes clenched shut. This was working. Why was this working? Who cares right now? Because finally, he was feeling like a man again. 

"Oh, shit baby… oh fuck…"

**PP - ** _ 'Now he is riding you hard. You feel it rising inside you, seeing this beautiful boy get off on you. His touches himself as he looks you in the eye, manoeuvring his hips to take you all in. And he loves it, you're so close, let yourself cum Tony, you deserve it.' _

"Nnnggh," Tony bit down on his lip, he did feel it bubbling up. He wanted to cum, and he didn't care how loud he was or how messy it was.

**PP - ** _ 'Cum Tony, cum inside him like the god that you are.' _

He needed this, "Oh fuck I'm so close… oh god… oh oh oh oh OH FUCK PETER!"

He shot his load all over his hands and stomach, arching his back as his sweaty skin glistened. Tony kept his eyes clenched shut, his cleanest hand covering over his mouth. 

No no no no-no. This cannot be happening. Tony was straight, always has been. But he just got off to a man? Fuck.

**TS - ** _ 'Peter. You are magical.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I take it worked then?' _

Tony was exhausted, he pulled his shirt off and wiped himself with it, before chucking it by the door. 

**TS - ** _ 'You're damned right it worked. That was good. You did good.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you, Tony. Sleep well, have good dreams and talk to me tomorrow.' _

**TS - ** _ 'I'm very sleepy, I will talk to you tomorrow.' _

Tony couldn't keep his breathing under control yet. This was all too crazy, all too much. But this very, not gay Anthony Stark had a lot of very gay things to think about over the next twelve days.

**PP - ** _ 'Please don't let things be weird now. This is what best friends are for.' _

  
  



	6. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - smut

December 3rd 

Tony slept for ten hours that night. He really needed the sleep, and it was a comfortable and satisfying sleep. 

When he woke up the first thought in his head was Peter, and what happened last night. So as it happens, the only was that Tony was able to get off was by thinking about his younger, very good looking best friend, which was terrible. 

Why terrible? Because he felt like a dirty old man, and he now had to question his sexuality. 

Those stirrings inside him were constantly there now, and they're not going to go away. 

He didn't want things to be weird, but he didn't want to enter anything right now. Tony had to figure out what he wanted and needed, what he felt about this. But there was no way he was losing Peter.

Normalcy was the key here, he couldn't make Peter worry and freak out about their dynamic. Which was always and forever changing. And things were normal. They texted multiple times the next day, talking about normal things. 

Now it was Tuesday and Tony had decided to get the Christmas decorations up. He was using his StarkPad to listen to music as he started unpacking the boxes that he had so easily abandoned. 

The first load of things were wall decorations, like tinsel, fairy lights and wreaths. He had no idea what he was doing with all of this, so he grabbed a stool and tried to decorate the walls blind.

"Sir, you have an incoming video call from Mr. Peter Parker." Tony nearly fell off the stool when Friday announced that.

The StarkPad was leaning up anyway, and facing him, so Tony told Friday to answer, not remembering of course that he was standing there in just his pyjama trousers. 

The screen turned on, and Tony's camera caught him half naked with a ton of tinsel in his hands and wrapped around him. However Peter's camera wasn't working, so his screen was just black.

"Tony?" He asked. 

"Hey Pete, I can't see you." Tony told him as he tried to stick something on the wall. He was trying to make a ribbon and tinsel wavy line across all the walls with fairy lights mixed in, but it wasn't going too well.

"I know, my stupid camera is broken. That's what you get for having a laptop that's 4 years old and secondhand."

"Can you see me though?"

"Yes I can. Looking good up there Tony," You could tell he was grinning as he spoke. 

"I'm not as muscular as I used to be," Tony laughed, looking down over his body. "So I'm not much to look at anymore."

"Are you kidding?" Peter interjected. "You're actually kidding me."

Tony stuck more on the wall before getting down to move the stool slightly. His body was flexing as he moved, and he looked like some sort of god.

Peter was so happy that his camera didn't work, because it meant he got to sit and watch the older man's body move around and not have to feel guilty. 

"No, I'm not Pete. I'm a gross old man." He sighed. He wasn't fishing for compliments, he actually really couldn't handle his own body image. 

Yes he still had muscles, but not as much as before. Where he once had a young, hot, sex god body, Tony saw nothing but a 'dad bod' and he hated it. He was getting on in years, or at least he was to him because he had planned to die before getting to 35. Anything after that to him was old.

"Tony, I really don't understand this self hatred you have. Where the hell did all that come from?"

Tony continued to sort out the wall hangings as he spoke, trying not to look at the camera too much. 

"I guess, it's always been there. I'm just a master at masking it, but I'm not really a great person Peter."

Peter scoffed over the speaker and sniffed. He was obviously not in agreement with that statement. 

"You are always a great person. You were the greatest person, even when you hated yourself the world loved you. And yeah, you died and came back and you're not the same you, but Tony, you're still  _ you _ ."

Tony looked down at the floor as he let the younger man continue to talk. 

"You'll always be the Tony Stark that I know. You're just softer now rather than 'in-your-face' and you're letting me in. I quite like this change."

The older man nodded as he finished up and climbed down off of the stool, pulling another box close to him and ripping it open with his hands in one swift move. He swore he could hear Peter make a noise over the audio, but he chose to ignore it.

"Thanks Pete, that's nice of you to say."

"You're welcome. And besides, I still have to tell you all that shit about when you left."

"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled out a bunch of Christmas ornaments. "You ready to tell me now?"

"Uuuuu not yet, we will talk about it over Ghost Adventures and take out." Peter confirmed. 

"Well until then you can help me decide what to put what where. I have like nine boxes of Christmas shit and no idea what I'm doing." The older man laughed as he picked up a snow globe and shook it. 

"Fuck Tony you actually went all out, put that on the book shelf! Show me what you have."

The two of them spent the afternoon decorating the penthouse. Tony was moving the StarkPad from place to place so Peter could see, and within three hours most of the things were out and around the room.

Each shelf had at least five ornaments, a mix between big and small. From little santas, to reindeer statues playing in the snow. There were also a ton of frosted pinecones, glittery flowers, Christmas bowls and dishes for chocolate and food and a ridiculous amount of miscellaneous objects like Christmas coasters and santa hats. 

The place actually looked quite nice. There was a Christmas village on a shelf, and the place was filled with cinnamon apple scented candles to make the place smell like the holidays. 

By the time Tony was finished with it, the place was a winter wonderland and he was dead proud of himself. Peter seemed impressed with him too, and although Tony never got to see Peter's face, he was able to hear him and be completely normal. Which made him feel great, and slightly hopeful that it would happen again.

10 pm, and Tony was determined to orgasm again tonight. He needed it. After having it again the other day he realised how much he missed it and how much it made him feel like the old attractive person he used to be. 

**TS - ** _ 'I know you have classes tomorrow, but I'm hoping you can't sleep xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'I never sleep, thinking about skipping class anyway, everything will be recorded and put online. Xx whats up?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Thought we could maybe do another story tonight? I mean… if you're comfortable with it? Xx' _

**PP -** _'Of course. Do you have a storyline you want me to use? Xx'_

Tony thought about it for a few moments. He wanted to be the one to tell the story, and just see if there's any chance he could get the younger man off. He hadn't got anyone off in so long, he needed that achievement, even if it was to his best friend.

**TS - ** _ 'I was thinking I'd tell you a story this time? Return the favour? Xx' _

\--- Peter 

Peter was lying in his room, luckily he had his own dorm so no one would be listening. This sounded perfect, finally someone wanted to bring him to orgasm that he was okay with. 

**PP - ** _ 'Please do. Xx do you want me to tell you what I like?' _

This was a weird conversation, but if you can't talk to your friends about kinks, who can you talk to about it?

**TS -** _ 'Yes please xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Older men. Xx' _

Peter waited for Tony's text reply as he got himself comfy in bed. He put pillows behind him for comfort and under the sheets, took off his PJ trousers and chucked them to the side. 

**TS - ** _ 'You're at a club, but no one is interesting to you, except the man at the bar. The one whose ignored everyone, but he's spotted you. He's in his 40s, handsome and rich. You see him looking at you and you blush, he winks at you.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Fuck. Good start.' _

Peter closed his eyes and tried to imagine that scenario. Trying to place someone in that role. The first person he went to was Bruce, because he always had little fantasies about that man. He felt a small stir in his dick as he gingerly touched it.

**TS - ** _ 'Later, you are about to leave when he pulls you into the back room and holds you against the wall, pressing up against you.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I want to fuck him right there. Can he mark my neck? Can he call me baby?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Of course he can, he bites down against your neck, sucking hard until it's all bruised. His hand pulling your hair, telling you how perfect you are.' _

Peter loved this. In his mind he was back against the wall, eyes closed as what was supposed to be Banner, attacking his neck with fervour. As he opened his eyes in this little fantasy however, it wasn't Banner staring back. It was the comforting brown eyes of his mentor.

_ What was going on? What the fuck… I can't think about Tony in that way! That wouldn't be right.  _

It would be so so so wrong, but something inside him wanted to see where it would go. He already had the makings of an erection rising.

He didn't want to have to keep texting throughout this, so he went to grab his phone and pressed the first button he could reach.

"Uh, hello?" Tony's worried voice answered the phone.

"Don't wanna text and touch, talk me through it Tony." Peter's voice was a different tone than Tony had ever heard. It was filled with need. This crossed so many lines, but then again, that's what friends do… right?

"Okay… do you like the story so far?" 

"I do Tony, please carry on, I need this."

Tony lowered his voice so it was low and raspy, trying to be as seductive as he could. 

"He begins to rip your clothes away like an animal, he wants you naked and trembling. His lips trail down your body, sucking hard on your nipples. Oh they must be so pink and hard, what else is hard baby?"

_ Okay, Tony was taking this too far. He knew he was, but he didn't care anymore. He really fucking wanted this. _

In Peter's head, Tony was standing before him, eyeing up his naked body. A warm mouth sucking around his nipples, making him harder than rocket science.

"Oh fuck, I'm so hard. What's his name?" Peter needed something to call out for, he didn't want to shout  _ Tony's _ name. He was pumping his dick in rhythm.

"He likes to be called daddy, what do you want daddy to do?"

If Peter was standing up his knees would have buckled, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. He had a secret daddykink that had been in the back of his head for a while now. And now Tony was saying it in that deep, sexy voice. 

"Uhhhh, can daddy suck me off?" He forgot who he was talking to, he just needed this so much. Peter's dick was hard in his hands now, licking his lips as he began to move his hands. 

"He gets down to his knees, grasping your thighs in his hands. Your cock is so beautiful to him, he opens his mouth and takes all of you in, fuck."

\--- Tony

He didn't even care anymore, right now he wanted Peter to cum to his voice. He needed to know he still had it in him to make someone go crazy. And suddenly he realized that he too was hard, he grasped his dick as he continued to speak. 

Tony could hear Peter's breathing over the phone, uneven and losing control. 

"Uhh… daddy…" Peter moaned as he continued to touch himself. 

Peter's voice moaning was turning Tony on to the next level. Nothing was more beautiful and enticing than Peter come undone.

"He sucks down hard, his tongue driving you crazy, bobbing his head… oh fuck, baby." Tony's mind was going blank too. 

"Fuck yeah, suck me harder," 

Tony continued to jerk himself off. He clenched his eyes shut, the phone sitting next to him on the pillow as he thrust his hips upwards. 

"He's gonna suck you down so hard baby, what else do you want? Shit… oh…"

"Bend me over, Mr Stark, fuck me until I scream. Are you doing it too?"

Tony's heart fucking exploded right there, his name being said in the fucking hottest way possible drove him W I L D.

"Mmmhm!" Tony groaned over the phone, his voice strangled.

His body was sweating as he envisioned being there with Peter, bending him over, plowing into him as they both call out each others names in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Peter, fuck, I'm going to fuck you so hard, turn you around so you face the wall… shit I bet you'd feel so great!"

\--- Peter

Peter's mouth hung open as his head tilted back against the pillow. His hand jerked faster, thumb wiping over the slit as he moved his hips up as fast as he could. One hand was pressed between his cheeks, a finger pushing into his puckering hole. 

"I do Mr. Stark, I feel so good, so tight, fuck… ngghhh oh Mr Stark… bet you're so big, so fucking big inside me!"

He could hear Tony cursing under his breath, both of them pumping their fists to each other's sounds. 

"I bet you do Peter, oh god, oh god you're so hot. Mmm nearly there, imagine me there pounding into you, oh, oh ohh baby, say something hot… please!" His sounds got more urgent. 

Peter's heart was pounding, dick was pulsing, fingers inside him were stretching him out. His mouth was dry and his voice wavered as he spoke, he was so close. 

"Christ Tony you're so hot, so fucking god-like, I bet you feel magnificent inside me, FUCK! Oh shit Tony I need you, cum inside me, fill me up and make me yours… cum for me daddy!"

Peter almost screamed that last bit, trying his best to be as quiet as he could he muffled his sounds by removing his hands from his asshole and biting down on his arm. 

\--- Tony 

"Shit Peter, oh fuck this is so good, you're so hot baby, so fucking hot - PETER!" Tony exclaimed as he jerked his hips up one more time and spilled hot semen all over his stomach and hands, moving his hips through his orgasm.

There was a strangled noise over the phone from Peter, grunts and gasps before a final; "Shit daddy!" As Peter fell over the edge. 

Both of them sat their panting, the phone still on between them, not knowing what to say. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was kind of nice.

"You okay Tony?" Peter asked him after a few moments. 

"More than. You?"

"Oh yeah." Peter grinned as his breath started to even out again. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" The older man whispered.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Tony laughed over the phone, cuddling up under the covers after taking off his shirt and wiping himself clean. "No clue Peter, but that was really good."

"Right?" Peter giggled. They managed to revert straight back to being best friends, which made their connection so much stronger.

"You're one hell of a dirty talker. Would never have pegged you as a kinkster," Tony admitted as he closed his eyes, holding the phone close to him. 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Tony. I've got so much more inside me you don't know." Peter's voice was soft and sweet, obviously sleepy too.

"I can't wait to find out Peter. Can I ask you? What the hell are we doing?"

"Mmmm…" Peter smiled as he curled up in his bed. "I don't know, but I like it. I guess we are best friends who will do anything for each other. Because I would do anything for you Tony, if it helps you feel okay again."

"Yeah." Tony whispered in reply. "Just guys being dudes."

"I knew you watched vines." Peter giggled softly. "Two bros, lying in bed, talking in the phone 'cause they're not gay."

"You're an idiot. I miss that," Tony admitted softly. 

"Ten days Stark, ten days and I'm there with you."

"Goodnight Peter, dream good dreams. Another night gone is less time to wait." The older man grinned, pulling his pillow close to him. 

"Goodnight Tony. Speak tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm doing this from my phone.


	7. December 7th

**December 7th**

Okay, Tony will admit it. Things got pretty weird the other night. It was fucking hot though. Probably the best orgasm he could remember having. Getting off to a man was definitely a new experience but it didn't bother him. For some reason, he really felt that at that moment Peter wanted him and good lord it felt good.  For a small amount of time Tony felt desired, and an overwhelming sense of desire within himself. 

Luckily they went back to normal the next day, and yesterday was fine too. There hadn't been any more sexual texting, and instead, it was just a friendly conversation.  They continued their game of 20 questions, which by now was like 275 questions approximately.  Tony's anxieties had pretty much crumbled away, and his Christmas spirit was lighting up. He planned food out for the Christmas period and bought himself an extra fridge freezer to keep everything in. He wanted Peter to have everything, so he bought so much food he could hardly fit it into storage.

Tony also bought Peter more presents and wrapped them all up himself. There were now 15 presents decorating the space under the large naked tree in his living room.  6 days until they're finally together. Well, not  _ together _ but with each other again. Tony made sure to get in all the Christmas must-haves; hot chocolate, whipped cream, and marshmallows. 

He was all set for Peter's arrival and it was killing him. He was going to meet up with Banner for dinner, and this time Banner was coming to his house.

**TS - ** _ 'Did you enjoy your last day of classes? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'No, I hate this course. If they'd let me take the exams now I could pass, get a degree and get the fuck out of here xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'I could persuade them to if you want? Xx I could donate a stadium or something xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'I'll think about it. What're your plans for today then? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Banner's coming around later for dinner to see my Christmas Grotto as it were, xx you?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Sounds fun! Just packing up. We've decided I'm going home early, Happy is going to pick me up tonight so I've got to get everything ready xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'That's good. Six days until you come to mine. Bring as much as you want xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Oh, I'm planning on it. Okay so I finally really watched the movie and we should totally discuss it xx' _

Tony at this point was in the lab, tinkering with his suit. He had been planning a come back to the Iron Man gig recently, suddenly feeling up to it. He wanted it to feel right.

**TS - ** _ 'I'm all ears, Pete. Xx' _

Tony sat his phone on the table as he configured some updates into his StarkPad for his suit.

**PP - ** _ 'I watched Calamity Jane. I must say you have great taste! I know it's like, an old film, and a musical, and about love… but holy shit it was good xx' _

When Tony picked up the phone to read it, he grinned widely from ear to ear. Peter actually went out of his way to watch his favorite movie. That was the cutest thing ever.  Wait. Not cute. No. Manly. Friends. Yes. 

**TS - ** _ 'Wasn't it? I adore it. What was your favorite song? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Probably 'The Windy City' it was so good. Also 'My Secret Love' xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'My favorites too. Listen, what do you want to do over the period you're here? I'll plan some things so we aren't just sitting around the house. Xx' _

Tony hadn't even realized he had stopped working to sit and text until Friday asked him if he wanted to continue with the upgrade.  "Uh yeah please babe."  He set his phone down again and got stuck into his work. Ten minutes later, once he had got the upgrade working without him, he settled back down with his phone.

**PP - ** _ 'We have to watch at least five Christmas movies. Oh and let's go to the Christmas market!!! There's one of those new cinemas May was telling me about we have to go to xx what do you want to do? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'I have all the subscriptions for the TV so we can watch anything! Xx Christmas market? Deal, what's on at the cinema? Xx' _

All these things sounded like dates, which Tony didn't have much of a problem with. Somewhere inside him, there was something telling him that these were dates. But he wanted to ignore it the best he could because if Peter got freaked out about this, and decided that he didn't want to be around him anymore, that would really hurt.

**PP - ** _ 'Yeeeees! Okay, I'm on movie duty, I get to pick them all. Yeah! It's got like Christmas lights everywhere and stalls of cute presents to buy! You can get food and drink there and it usually smells amazing! Please, can we go?? Xx I don't care what's on I just want to go.' _

Tony didn't check his phone right away, he left Friday in charge of the upgrade as he went upstairs to the penthouse. He had to get ready for Banner to come over, so he was texting as he prepared the food. 

**TS - ** _ 'That's fine with me, whatever you chose will be fine. Of course, we can go, I'll get you whatever you want xx Okay let's do it xx' _

**PP -** _ 'Yay! I can't wait. I have like an hour until Happy is here, how long until Banner gets there? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'About an hour and a half? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Can I ask you something personal? Xx' _

Tony's stomach twisted. He hated it when people asked if they could ask him something if always made his mind jump to the worst possible scenario.

**TS - ** _ 'Always xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Do you think that anyone will ever love me? Or am I just… not worth it? I need you to be honest with me here like I've dated so many people and it's just nothing. I'm worried that I wasn't meant to have that.' _

Tony hadn't read the text as soon as it came, he had to prepare himself just in case it asked him something he was uncomfortable with or hadn't figured out for himself. I.e his sexuality.  Shoving the tray into the oven and dropping the vegetables into a pot, he took a deep breath in and picked up his phone.

"You're kidding me, Pete," he smiled as he shook his head.  _ How the fuck does he not know how special he is?  _

**TS - ** _ 'Peter. Who got that idea in your head? Any man would be lucky to have you. You're one in a million. You're a genuine and pure human being. I've never met anyone quite like you. You're the best friend I have and truth be told you're not bad to look at either. You're still young, you have plenty of time to find someone. Don't pin your self worth on whether or not you're with someone.' _

That should hopefully get the message across. And hopefully, make Peter have a small inkling that Tony kinda, slightly, almost, sort of, maybe, likes him. Like a tiny bit. In the back of his mind.  He's not gay though. No way. The great Tony Stark? Gay? No. Never. 

**PP - ** _ 'I… thank you. I just want to be loved. I feel alone.', _

**TS - ** _ 'You're never alone. I'm here. I'll tell you what, if you're not married by whatever age, I'll marry you. Prove to you that you're worth anyone's love, even Iron Man's.' _

His phone started to ring in his hands, nearly scaring the shit out of him. Tony answered the phone to hear Peter's voice.

"Hey Tony," he was speaking softly. Like he had recently been crying and was still sad. 

"Hey. You okay?"

"Did you mean it?" Peter's voice spoke.

"Mean what?"

"That you'd be my safety husband?"

Tony chuckled and smiled, leaning his phone against his shoulder with the side of his head as he continued to sort out his food.  "Of course. If you want to that is, I'm probably never going to find love again at my age. Having a hot young husband might do my self-esteem some good!" He laughed as he spoke, trying to lighten the mood a little and make the younger man smile.

Peter sighed heavily. "Tony can you stop with hating yourself please? You are definitely gonna find love. Just promise me when you do you'll still be my best friend?"

"Always Peter. You know that." Tony's tone got more sincere. "Always."

"You really think I'm young and hot?" Peter sounded like he was completely beaten down like he was grasping at anything to make himself feel better. 

"Peter, you are. Why wouldn't you think you are?"

Peter cleared his throat. "I only hear it from horny students who will say anything to get some… coming from someone like you it means something. It means you're not lying."

Tony felt his heart sink into his body. It was beyond upsetting to hear his best friend sound so sad.

"I never lie to you, Peter. Look, Banner will be over soon-ish so I have to get ready. But believe me when I say if I could come over there right now and sit up with you all night to make you smile I would." He spoke warmly. "You're a very attractive man inside and out. In less than a week, you'll never be alone again. Just make it through the next six days?"

He could hear a little sniffle over the phone from the younger man. "Thank you, Tony. I… thank you. Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Can we have another story soon? Maybe tomorrow? I don’t know if that’s weird."

Tony smiled. "Of course Peter. Whenever you want."

-

Dinner with Bruce was pretty great. He came in the door completely gobsmacked, laughing in surprise at how good the penthouse looked. Bruce took out his phone and took some pictures to send to the others. 

“Stand in front of the tree with that Santa hat Stark, I want to send this as my holiday card!” He laughed. 

Tony did as asked to do and gave Bruce a half-amused and half fed-up expression as the flash went off. 

“Perfect!” Bruce laughed, turning to take photos of the rest of the place.

The food was delicious and the wine was great, all in all, Tony was getting back to his normal state and Bruce couldn’t be happier. They were sitting at the table finishing their food, discussing the Christmas period.

“When is it you’re flying over to Mexico?” Tony asked him. 

“On the 17th, and then I won’t be home until January 4th. Are we doing presents this year?”

“I never do presents, Pepper was the one who used to sort them all out.” Tony laughed, clearing his throat.

“There’s like a million under the tree there, are you telling me you only do Peter presents?” Bruce smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Uhhh,” Tony felt a grin crawl onto his face. “I uh, yeah. All for Peter I guess.”

Bruce tilted his head with a very amused smile on his face. “You like him don’t you?”

The billionaire took too long to answer. He didn’t really know the answer to that. I mean, yeah he kind of liked him, in some way… but he wasn’t anywhere near able to admit that to himself, so saying it out loud or to another person was not an option yet.

“I care for him,” Tony admitted. “Apart from you Bruce he is all I have. I’ve started doing this thing where…” He shifted in his seat. “Where I am putting more effort into the friendships I have… so I don’t lose anyone again.”

“And yet I still don’t get a present!” Bruce nudged him with a smile.

“You can have one, you idiot.” Tony smiled, bringing food to his mouth. 

“Good because I’ve already got you one,” Bruce informed him. “It’s not much, but I think it’ll make you happy… I hope.” 

Tony was extremely touched. It was very nice to know that there were two people in the world who still cared about him.  “I can’t wait. Do you think Peter will like all of this? Is it enough?” Tony questioned as he peered around the room. He even had snowmen saltshakers sitting on the table, the place was fully grotto’d up. 

Bruce nodded and sipped at the rest of his glass, finishing up his meal. “He will. It’s definitely enough for him. Should we do a little meet up before I go away? I want to see him before I head off.”

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Tony confirmed. “It’s not long until he’s here, I can’t wait.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text the man in question.

**TS - ** _ ‘Are you feeling any better? Xx’ _

**PP - ** _ ‘Not really. Miss you. Heading home now, at least we will be in the same city. Xx’ _

Tony grinned and blushed slightly as the thought of being closer to Peter made him weirdly happy.

“What is it? You’ve suddenly sparked up.” Bruce asked him, edging to look at his phone.

“It’s just Peter.” Tony licked his lips and started to type a reply. “He says hi.”

“Hi back,” Banner smiled, leaning back, knowing full-well that’s not what Peter wrote. 

**TS -** _ ‘I miss you too. Safe journey, did you remember all your Christmas presents? Feel better already xx’ _

**PP - ** _ ‘I did, thank you. Thanks again for the money, it means I can treat everyone. Me too, ish. How’s dinner? xx’ _

**TS - ** _ ‘Anytime, dinner is really good, text me when you get home okay? Xx’ _

Tony put his phone back into his pocket and looked back to his dinner guest, happiness flowing out of him. 

“Well Tony, Merry Christmas.” Bruce smiled, holding out his newly refilled glass to clink with Tonys.

“Merry Christmas.” Tony grinned. 


	8. December 8th

8th December

Tony was walking about his day feeling extremely happy, a jump in his step, a smile in his heart. Things were just looking up for him. He had two best friends who he loved, he spent the morning at the gym and felt a rush of sekf confidence. 

Pepper called him earlier. A month ago if he got this call he would have totally blacked out and falling asleep on the floor in a drunken and depressed stupor. 

She was calling to see how he was feeling, asking if he wanted to spend Christmas with her and her new husband. She also had some ' _ joyous'  _ news of a pregnancy, which Tony congratulated her for. Seems like things for her were going great and this new man  _ Jasper _ seemed to be good for her.

Pepper spoke for an hour, asking Tony about his life. It was easier now, to say he was doing better. It didn't feel as horrible to say, and of course she was glad to hear that. 

"There's always room at ours if you feel like staying."

"Don't worry Pepper." He insisted, not feeling like calling her 'Pep' anymore. "I'm all set. Listen I'm happy for you and wish you guys the happiest Christmas. I'll be coming back to Stark Industries early next year."

Pepper was more than happy to open up his office again and share the load onwards, excited to work with him again. 

Although Tony was happy for her, and was completely over her. He felt like he was watching what should have been his life play out. She has it all, a partner and a life. And right now all Tony had was an empty penthouse. 

Everything inside it was his. There was no other person's crap mixed in with his. No books on the shelves that he didn't buy, all he wanted was to be with someone again. 

And now his mind was on Peter. Sad and wonderful Peter, probably at Aunt May's waiting for a text. 

**TS - ** _ 'I'm feeling kind of down. How about you? Any better? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Nope. I'm lying in bed, watching youtube videos and eating a large bag of chips. Life at it's finest. Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Sounds bliss. I just got a phone call from Pepper. She's pregnant xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'You win. I'm sorry, how are you feeling? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Like I want to cry. I feel awful. Xx' _

Tony looked down at his watch. It was 2pm and it felt like it had been an entire day, he was sort of exhausted. 

**PP - ** _ 'Sounds like you need a story. Xx' _

Tony laughed and grinned. Yeah, he could definitely use some sort of tension release.

**TS - ** _ 'Well, we did schedule one for today. Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Get into bed and call me xx' _

The older man didn't even stop to think about it. He scurried to his bedroom and shoved his trousers down, throwing them to the side. 

Thirty seconds from the moment the phone call ended, Tony was lying in bed, naked. Okay so maybe he needed this, wanted this even. And Peter was so good at getting him off, better than anyone else who had ever tried. Peter didn't even have to be there to make him orgasm, which made Peter feel that if they were to be in the same room together, it would be the best sex he could imagine.

He grabbed his phone and didn't even hesitate to call the younger man. The second Peter answered, Tony spoke.

"I'm in bed," 

"Good." He could hear Peter's smirk through the phone. "Me too."

Tony bit his lip and set the phone beside him on the pillow. "How are we doing this?" His voice was deep and seductive. 

"Are you naked?" Peter asked,

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes… what do you look like? Paint me a picture."

"You remember my body Pete… except I'm a bit more tanned. I worked out today so my muscles are flexed,"

"Are you strong enough to pin me down Tony?" Peter's voice was wavering, of course he was already turned on. 

Tony smiled, "Of course I am. I'll pin your arms above your head… you like that Pete?"

The younger man moaned over the phone as he slowly began to touch himself, images in his head of this conversation coming to life. Tony was gingerly stroking his own thighs, waiting to come to life.

"Uuhh…" Peter moaned into the phone. 

"Fuck Pete, keep moaning, that's so hot." Tony touched over his dick as it hardened in his hand 

"Tony… tony what would you do next?"

Tony bit down on his lip hard, slowly moving his hand as he closed his eyes and thought about it 

"I'd start by kissing you, shoving my tongue down your throat, how does that feel?"

"Shit yes…" Peter groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Kiss my neck,"

"On it." Tony whispered, "I'll kiss you all over… kiss that pretty fucking neck of yours, want me to bite it?" 

"Oh fuck." Peter's breathing became uneven and ragged as he started pumping his hand a little faster. He gulped so loudly that Tony could hear omit over the phone. "Nn… yeah…"

"I'll bite it nice and fucking hard… oohh, want to kiss down your body, bet it's so fucking beautiful Pete." 

"Nnnggh, call me baby, fuck my cock needs your attention Mr. Stark." Peter's voice was high and pleading. Every sound he made was fucking attractive. 

"I'm there baby, right between your legs, massaging your thighs, gonna suck you down so hard baby, fuck…" Tony never thought he would be saying this to a man, even more so a younger man. But fuck he needed this right now and Peter was into it as much as he was.

He could see it unfolding in his head and wanted to stay there forever. Tony could feel his heartbeat rising as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, hissing at how good it felt.

He didn't feel alone right now, he felt comforted and wanted. Even if it was just for a fantasy. 

"Bet you feel so good daddy… I need your tongue, oh god Stark in my head you feel so good."

"You're my first man baby, I'll try so hard for you, suck you down until you moan my name." Tony found himself being really good at this dirty talk thing, it didn't seem as hard as he thought.

"Tooooonnnyyy… can you fuck me…? Please fuck me." 

Peter was in his bed back at May's house, the door locked and his back spread out over the bed, disheveled and completely undone as one hand jacked himself off and the other pinching his nipple.

"Oh baby yeah, my cock is so hard just thinking about it, so fucking hard sweetheart… want me to fuck you slowly?" 

Tony's mouth was dry as he sped up, precum dripping down his fingers. One hand touching his chest and sliding down to play with his balls. Tony's voice was wavering as he bucked up his hips.

"You'd better not Stark. I want to feel you, want to hear you as you pound into me. Ooohh, oh fuck I can imagine… bet your cock is fucking big and beautiful."

"Oh shit, it is, gonna fuck you so hard! Gonna grasp your hips and bite down on your neck as I fuck you… oh my god baby I can't last much longer…" 

"Feels so good, turn us around and I'm gonna ride you."

Tony moaned loudly, eyes opening as he stretched his neck as he made a noise that was inhuman. He imagined Peter above him, looking into his eyes as he jerked himself off.

"You like that don't you daddy? You like me making you moan with my hips? Tell me, tell me you fucking want it."

"Shit baby I do, I really… oh fuck… oh that's… bet you look like a fucking angel bouncing on my dick…"

"Daddy your dick is gonna be so big in me, I'm so close… so close… shit daddy."

"Peter… Peter fuck I'm gonna cum… can I cum inside you?? Peter say my name…"

"Tony! Tony oh tony, tony, tony tony tooooony…" Peter thrust up over and over into his fist until he was sweating, pinching down on his nipple.

"Shit! Fuck Peter oh my god!" Tony cried as he shot his load over his stomach, shivering as his orgasm took over his body.

"You're so hot… oh oh OH FUCK TONY!" Peter screeched as he bucked up, cumming into his hands, skin bright red. 

Both of them were breathing heavily into the phone. "So fucking good." Peter whispered into the phone.

"Yeah…" Tony smiled. "That was something else."

"Besties for life." Peter giggled as he tried to regain his breath. 

"For life Pete." Tony grinned as he pulled the covers over him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; explicit

Two days until the two were reunited. Tony couldn't wait. Everything was sorted. Food, presents, Peter's room, the Christmas schedule, the decorations, everything. Tony had even bought them both a stocking with their names on it. Not that Tony was expecting anything from Peter, in fact he bought himself some stuff to put in just in case Peter didn't have anything for his. 

But Peter's stocking was going to overflow. Everything about their relationship and shift in dynamic was making him glow.

He hadn't felt like a loser in a while. Pepper was the past, and dying was the past. He had two best friends now, and planning his return to the suit and to Stark Industries. 

Tony was working out a lot more, which Friday thinks he is subconsciously trying to make himself look better for Peter. 

"We're just friends babe!" Tony told her.

But she didn't believe him.

**TS - ** _ 'So I'm sitting here trying to find something to do while I wait for you to come over. So far I have nothing. Fancy helping me out? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Truth or dare? Xx' _

Tony chuckled. He hadn't played truth or dare since he was 13 years old, but if that's what Peter wanted then fine. Hopefully he wouldn't be as childish as the kids where when he was playing this game all those years ago.

**TS - ** _ 'Sure, why not? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Truth or Dare Tony? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Truth? Is that safe? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Hottest avenger, both male and female. Who's your choice?xx' _

Tony laughed out loud. He was walking around a shop, looking for some kind of present for Bruce since they had decided to do presents this year.

**TS - ** _ 'I don't like thinking about my friends like that xx' _

**PP -** _ 'Well if one of them isn't me then Christmas is cancelled xx.' _

**TS - ** _ 'You and probably Wanda or something. Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Good choice. Your turn, I pick truth as well. Xx' _

Tony thought about it as he passed through the shop floor. What did he want to know about Peter?

**TS - ** _ 'Tell me about your daddykink. What attracts you about older men? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Good question. I guess I like the idea of a gorgeous older man who looks at me like I'm everything they ever wanted xx they'll spoil me and treat me nicely, care about me and still have the best sex ever. A nice strong man is all you need. Xx' _

The older man liked that answer, and it was obvious that it wasn't just some empty word, but something Peter really wanted.

**TS - ** _ 'I understand. Your turn, I pick dare xx' _

**PP ** \-  _ 'I dare you to text Banner and tell him you love him xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'What?? No!! Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Platonically love him, he needs to hear it go on, screenshot it and send it to me. Xx' _

Tony sighed and stopped in his tracks, typing out a message to Bruce. He hesitated, sent it and then did as Peter asked and sent the screenshot to him. 

**TS - ** _ 'Hey Bruce, just wanted to let you know I love you. You're a wonderful friend. Tony.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Happy? Xx' _

**PP -** _'No this is Peter 🤣 xx'_

**TS - ** _ 'Fuck you Peter! 🤣 my go, truth or dare? Xx' _

Tony pocketed his phone as he picked up a kids science set off of the shelf. He chuckled to himself as he decided this would be a good joke present to go along with whatever else he would end up getting Bruce.

**PP - ** _ 'Truth xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Have you ever fantasised or had a crush on any of the Avengers - if so, who? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Yes. Uh, I had a thing for Bruce for a while. Obviously Thor but he's more of something to look at than the kind of guy I would date. Xx' _

Tony grimaced, why was he ever so slightly hoping that maybe he would be on that list.

**TS - ** _ 'Are they fantasies or crushes?' _

**PP - ** _ 'It's not your turn xx" _

**TS - ** _ 'We'll make up the numbers. Tell me.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Fantasies. I'm not telling you about my crush xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Please? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Truth or dare Tony? Xx' _

Tony turned around to the cashier and bought the science set in his hands, trying to dodge all of the people rushing around. It wasn't mega busy, but it was a hell of a lot busier than it was the last time he came in.

He answered when he got into the car and then put the phone on the passenger seat as he drove off. 

**TS -** _'Truth xx'_

The billionaire decided he was going to shop for Bruce's present online, because he couldn't figure out what the hell to get him. Hopefully there would be more of a selection elsewhere. When he got in, he kicked his shoes off and jumped into bed, turning on the tv and landing on some random show. 

**PP - ** _ 'What do you think of me? Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'In what respect? xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Just… in general I guess. Xx whatever comes to mind. Xx' _

Tony took three minutes to decide what he wanted to write, he couldn't tell Peter exactly what he was thinking could he?

**PP - ** _ 'Is it that hard?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Well Pete, that's a big question isn't it? I think you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had. You're extremely intelligent, a complete nerd, and dead funny. I find it really easy to talk to you. I think if we were to do our time again I would have been nicer to you, but I love the man you've grown into. You have helped me so much you don't even know how important you are to me. Without you, I don't know where I'd be without you. Xx' _

That was nice enough right? It wasn't too 'thinking about you gets me off' and it wasn't plainly 'i think you're cool'. 

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you. I really needed that. I didn't realise you thought that much about me. Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'I think a lot about you xx Truth or Dare?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Truth xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'I know older men is your thing so I just wanna ask an opinion. It doesn't mean anything, I just want to know I guess. Do you think I'm hot? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'You are xx Truth or Dare?' _

Peter thought he was hot? Result. So Tony's body wasn't as bad as he thought it was, but to be honest, Peter hadn't seen it in a while.

**TS - ** _ 'You say that but you haven't seen my body. Dare xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Send me a photo of it then, that's your dare. Xx' _

Tony didn't know what to say. He had never taken any kind of photo like that before, and he wasn't really sure that that was appropriate. 

**TS - ** _ 'What kind of photo? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'You, shirtless xx' _

He groaned as he thought about it. Everything Peter had said or done up to now helped him in some way, shape or form, so maybe this confidence boost was just what he needed?

Tony stood up and took his top off, heading into the bathroom for better lighting. He flicked the camera on and attempted to find a good enough angle. He flexed his muscles as he angled the camera so his chest and arms were on show. The shot went down to just below his jean line so Peter could see his naval. 

It'll have to do.

**TS - ** _ 'Here you go. Be nice xx  _

_ *click to download* _

**PP - ** _ 'Fucking hell.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Thoughts? Xx' _

Tony was back in his bed trying not to think about this conversation, he didn't put his shirt back on but instead threw his jeans on the floor and got into bed. 

**PP - ** _ 'It's probably inappropriate. Xx' _

Tony smirked.

**TS - ** _ 'Tell me. Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Can I save it for my own personal reasons? Xx Because holy shit Tony. I take back what I said about you being hot, you look fucking hot. Just. How the fuck did Pepper not come straight back to you? Xx' _

Tony's heart was pounding, and his face was feeling heated as be blushed. Peter was going to get himself off looking at Tony. Oh god that's hot. 

**TS - ** _ 'Truth or dare? Xx' _

**PP - ** _ 'Dare xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Send one back xx' _

Peter's photograph came through in about one minute, and as Tony waited for it to load, he was already getting excited. 

When it loaded, he noticed that Peter's face wasn't in it, it was from the neck down at a high angle. Peter was wearing boxers and literally nothing else. Tony didn't realise he had been staring at the photo until Peter's next text came through. His mouth was open, fuck the younger man had a beautiful body. It was toned and really… really pretty.

Before Tony realised, he was ever so softly letting his hand go down his body towards his crotch.

**PP - ** _ 'Still there? You've gone quiet. Xx' _

**TS - ** _ 'Fancy a story? Xx' _

  * Incoming call from Peter -

Tony accepted the call and rested it beside him, on speaker.

"I'm not going to pretend Peter, wow." He breathed as he spoke in a low voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Me too Tony… that picture… oh my god. Truth or dare Tony?" 

"Dare," he licked his lips as he pushed his boxers out of the way, kicking them out of bed. 

"I dare you to touch yourself thinking about me."

"Ooohhh," Tony moaned as he slowly rubbed himself, bringing his cock to life. "Double dare, you have to think of me too."

"Already am." Peter on the other end, had already started to jack himself off.

"You're so fucking pretty, you know that Pete?" Tony groaned as one hand pumped his dick and the other repositioned the phone on his chest. 

"Uhhhh… really? I dare you to pinch your nipples… pretend it's me doing that to you."

"Jesus." Tony took one hand and pinched down on his right nipple and hissed. "That's good…"

"Tony… didn't think you liked guys…"

"Me neither Peter, but ahhhh… fuck you got me really hard here honey."

Peter groaned over the phone. "Uhh shit Tony, always call me honey… dare me…"

"I dare you to finger yourself baby, you want to?" Tony swiped his thumb over the head of his cock as he breathed heavily. A need filling inside of him, pleasure taking him over as he heard Peter moan. 

"I do Tony, I love that… Double dare."

Tony's eyes widened, that was a big step. Could he do it? He didn't want to ruin the moment. Maybe Peter could help him? Maybe it was as good as people say it is.

"Never done it before honey… oh fucccck, talk me through it."

"Nnnggghhhh shit, we'll do it together, oh my god that feels good… put two fingers in your mouth daddy, get them nice and wet."

Tony did as he was told, sucking hard on his fingers audibly so Peter could hear. Peter was moaning over the phone. Tony was painfully hard and relishing in every movement. 

"Put your fingers down there," Peter ordered him, "Just touch the outside of it, I'm doing it too… ohhhhh… I'm pretending it's you…"

Tony moved his hands down and spread his legs, gently putting a finger on his opening. This was so mad, he had never thought about doing this before. 

"You are?" He asked, as he gently pressed one finger in experimentally. "Feels weird." Tony told him as he pushed a finger slowly into his tight hole.

Peter was already finger deep, "Uh huh, always, always Tony fuck, I… ooohhh shit right there,"

Tony pressed a full finger in and tried to get used to the feeling, moving it a little as he explored this side of him. 

"How does it feel Tony?"

"Nngghh, Pete starting to feel good… starting to ohhhh… fuck, second finger going in… jesus Pete…"

"It's gonna feel so good Mr. Stark, so good, imagine whatever you want… you fucking me… me fucking you… whatever you do don't keep quiet…"

"Shit Peter you're so hot! I'm gonna bite that beautiful neck of yours, oh god…" Tony's hands were both working in rhythm, getting himself off in a completely new way.

"Tooooonnnyy… jesus, tony fuck, I want to see it… I want to see you get off… bet… ohh bet it's so fucking hot."

"Yeah? Bet you're hotter…" 

Tony closed his eyes and imagined the pale younger man lying naked across his bed, fisting what he hoped was a large and spectacular dick. 

"Fuck me hard Mr. Stark."

"Uhhhhh…. Shit oh my god… so hard, my hips are so fast Pete… could ruin you…" Tony bucked up his hips as best he could, nearing the edge.

Peter made a noise that didn't even sound human, noises that made Tony's mind goes black. 

"Ruin me Stark… my ass is yours… touch me…"

Tony growled as he inserted a third finger in himself, pumping even faster, precum on his fingers. 

"Gonna make you feel so good, I'm gonna make you cum so hard… third finger Pete… ready for your dick…"

"Ahhh, really? You want me inside you?" Peter moaned louder, "Fuck Stark, that's a dream right there… you gonna let me put my cock inside you?"

Tony was sweating now, panting, huffing and moaning as he got off. 

"Peter baby I'm gonna cum, oh oh I want to see you cum…"

"You're not allowed to cum Mr. Stark, stop touching yourself."

Tony whimpered and stopped moving his hands. "Whyyy??"

"Get me off and I'll film it for you,"

"Shit." Tony whispered, "Shit are you serious?"

"Mmmmm… Tony, camera's on, I can hear you still… love my new phone… talk me over the edge and I'll send you the video…"

"Nnngghhh…" the older man moaned. "Oh baby, oh Peter I can't wait to see your beautiful dick… want me to suck you off? Or am I fucking you?"

"Suck me… suck me so hard, finger me as you do it…"

"On it," Tony told him. He was desperate to touch himself, desperate to get off but also desperate to see Peter's orgasm. 

"Gonna fist you baby, fist you as I'm sucking you down, sucking you hard Pete… oh you taste so good… are you close? Say my name Peter, tell me who's making you cum so hard!"

"Tony, oh shit Tony…"

"Louder Kid, I can't hear you, who's got their mouth around your cock huh? Who's going to swallow you down?"

"Tttt… Oh Mr. Staaaarkkk!! Tony, fuck I'm gonna cum for you, cum right down your throat! Shit TONY!"

Peter came loudly, crying out Tony's name, nearly making Tony cum on the spot. 

"That was so fucking good… fuck, sending the video now."

Tony waited for the notification and pressed download. He readied himself by touching his dick and holding the phone in front of him. 

Finally it loaded. 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Tony exclaimed as his eyes glued themselves to the screen. Peter's dick was magnificent. It was really big, and thicker than he thought it would be.

"You like?" Peter asked him softly as he listened to Tony begin to jack himself off again. On the screen Peter was holding up the phone with his chin, one hand on his dick and the other disappearing under his ass. 

"Jjj… jesus… oh my god… I want that in my mouth."

"You do? You really do Stark? Because it's yours, yours if you want it."

"Ahhh! Talk dirty to me Peter," Tony groaned loudly as he thrust up higher.

"Tony I'm gonna ride you so hard you won't be able to think. All you'll see is me above you, bouncing on that beautiful dick, oh you're filling me up so good daddy, ruining me, I'm so tight Tony, no one's ever touched me… only you… cum inside me, come on!"

Tony grunted and twisted his wrist, watching as Peter came on the screen, thick white fluid shooting out as he called out Tony's name. 

"Oh Peter! PETER!!' he screamed out as he came all over his hand. 

Peter waited for him to come down from his orgasm. Tony was shaking with pleasure, every second of that was pure bliss.

"Tony? You okay?"

"Oh yeah." Tony grinned, using his shirt from the floor to clean himself up and cuddling up again. "Very okay. I think we are a bit more than best friends."

Peter grinned. "Yeah, yeah me too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, very good actually Tony. You've been promoted to best friend and orgasm buddy."

Tony laughed, "Orgasm buddy?"

"Yeah, whenever we need an orgasm we get each other off, sound fair?"

"More than fair."

"Two days, you got my room ready?" Peter asked him. 

"I got it ready ages ago, the whole place is ready for you." Tony informed him, still dreamily thinking about his orgasm. "Your room has everything you need."

"Has it got a camera?"

"Why would you need a camera?"

"Thought maybe you'd wanna watch me get off?"

"Jesus." Tony muttered, "I'll install one tomorrow."

"It's still really early, but I feel sleepy." Peter sighed over the phone. "You wanna continue playing truths?"

"Sure thing Pete, hit me." 

"Tell me something you've never told anyone before."

"Mmmm something no one else knows… I'm terrified of Spiders. I like you but honestly spiders freak me out."

Peter giggled. "No way," Giggling some more, he spoke again. "Iron Man is scared of spiders."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

The younger laughed again. "Tell me something else."

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Tony questioned, smirking into the phone.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you really a virgin?"

"Uh. Yeah. In fact no one was ever seen my dick before, well, except you."

"I'm honoured," Tony smiled. "I've never seen another man's dick like that before."

"Not once?"

"Not once." The older confirmed, "Never wanted to. They're not that pretty are they?"

Peter gasped. "Are you saying my dick isn't pretty? That's very rude Tony, I might not come for Christmas after all." He joked.

"I've only seen two dicks in my time Peter but yours is very pretty." Tony chuckled. "I never thought I'd ever as this but, can I save the video?"

"You actually want to?" Peter whispered, "Like for real?"

"Yes, if that's okay?" Tony asked quietly. 

"Save it. Keep it. Watch it. Whatever you like, it's yours."

Tony bit down on his lip. "Thank you. Christmas is going to be good, I already feel a lot happier."

"I hope I had something to do with that." 

"You did Peter, you did." 

"Did Banner ever text you back?"

Tony chuckled and moved his phone to read out the text.

"Yep, he said;  _ 'Thank you Tony, I love you too, even if you're probably drunk.' _ "

Peter burst into laughter. "That's really funny. Did it feel good to finally say it to someone and get it back? Love doesn't have to be romantic you know, loving your friends can make you even happier than Pepper ever could."

"Is that why you dared me to text him? You're trying to fix me?" Tony closed his eyes and snuggled deeper in bed. 

"I can't be there to do it myself." Peter sighed.

"You will be soon. Two days Peter.   
  
  



	10. December 13th

December 13th

Today was the day they had been waiting for. Peter was going to come and stay with Tony, in his house, in the room right next to him. There was a really high level of anxiety and nerves going flowing through the older man's body as he waited. 

He went around and made sure the place smelled like Christmas, lighting some of the candles and getting out all the tree decorations. 

Peter was due to be there in an hour, and he obviously was going to bring a lot of bags with him, so Tony made sure to clear out closet space in Peter's room.

He wasn't sure whether or not the younger man was serious or not about him installing a camera in his room, but he did it anyway. He connected it to Friday so she could play it on the screen in his bedroom. 

Tony hoped that this sort of thing would happen a lot. He had to admit to himself, the thing inside him that was tingling in the back of his heart was growing. He knew what it was telling him he felt, but he didn't want to accept it yet.

So soon his protege was going to walk through the doors, but Tony's heart was beating so fast that he could physically feel himself sweating. 

Checking his watch he had 45 minutes to kill, running into the bathroom to have himself a shower. As the hot water covered him, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time they saw each other. 

Peter was still a young, goofy looking man, with that hope in his heart. In fact the moment Tony came back from the grave, Peter held onto him for twenty minutes. Everyone felt emotional that day, but Peter seemed to have it more than anyone. Tony remembered how much he had meant to him that day, or at least he thought he did. 

His shower lasted longer than expected as he lost himself in thinking about all the memories of his and Peter's story. His innocent little voice and his tendency to get himself into trouble just to prove himself. 

Tony never told him this, but he was really flattered when Peter told him he just wanted to be like him, that meant a lot to him. Tony just barely wanted to be like himself, but the younger man really saw him as something special.

He pulled himself out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. Hopefully he's killed enough time that he doesn't have to wait too much longer. He wrapped the towel around his hips and exited the bathroom. 

Tony made sure when he got dressed he made himself look as good as he could. He wore a tight black top and blue jeans, putting some really nice aftershave on before heading through to the kitchen to check his phone. 

As Tony picked his phone from the kitchen island, he looked up to see a very familiar backpack sitting on the table beside it. 

"Hey Tony," 

Tony spun around to see Peter sitting in his armchair, waiting for him. Tony couldn't believe his eyes for a second, his body froze as Peter stood up. 

"I hope you don't mind, I've already out my stuff away. Happy waited to say goodbye but he had to leave."

Peter looked so different, so grown up and manly. His body had really filled out, but his beautiful face stayed almost the same. His jawline was really defined and those eyes… they were crazy mesmerising.

"Peter?" Tony grinned, walking towards him. "You've changed so much!" He was so nervous right now.

Peter giggled, "I did, that's what happens I'm afraid. I'm still me though." His giggle was so endearing. 

Tony lifted a hand and gently touched the side of his face, marvelling at his beauty. He knew right then what the feeling inside him was. 

It hit him like a truck. A sudden realisation that he should have let in before. Tony liked him, and now he wanted nothing but to kiss him. 

But Peter wouldn't want him that way. Peter wanted sex and touching, which unfortunately, Tony couldn't do that without the emotional part. Not any more. 

Maybe before his death he could have done this, shagged whoever, whenever. But if he was going to sleep with Peter, it wouldn't just be a quick fuck or two in between college days, it would be making love, vigorously or softly, but it would have to have a level of intimacy. 

"Come here then," Tony smiled as he pulled Peter in for a hug, pressing the boy against him.

"I missed you Mr. Stark… uh T… Tony."

Tony grinned and pulled away, "Missed you too kid."

Peter paced around the room slowly and looked around. "This place is insane! Like actually insane!" 

Tony watched him with a warm expression as Peter searched around the room, picking up little objects and eyeing them up. 

"Is it Christmasy enough for you?"

"Is this all for me?" Peter blushed as he bit his lip, not letting Tony see the expression on his face. 

"It is. I wanted to make it special for you." Tony smiled, "Did you like your room? I did it up especially for you."

Peter faced him and nodded, walking towards the sofa and falling down on it. "I love it! I especially love those ridiculous Spiderman covers you put on my bed."

Tony chuckled and fell down into his armchair. "I thought they were very you."

"I have actually got a LOT of presents for you Mr. Stark but I still need to wrap them up, I was hoping you'd have wrapping paper?"

Tony nodded. "I'll get you however much you need. Since it's your first day here, what do you want to do?"

Peter was fiddling with his hands, he seemed to be nervous too, hardly looking him in the eyes. He looked like he was shaking, at least from where Tony could see. 

"I don't know Mr. Stark," he smiled, "I uh, I didn't plan that far ahead."

"Are you okay?" Tony found himself asking, his stomach feeling butterflies and a twist of nerves.

"Uh yeah, it's just so insane you know? Like I'm living at Iron Man's house for a month or so, and like, we haven't seen each other in so long - it's just mad because we've never spent time together like this… which is great that we can now! But I don't know how to act." His voice was wavering as he spoke, as if he was really unsure of how to express himself. 

"Yeah I know." Tony agreed. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend before."

"No no no!" Peter exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, looking up at him and almost jumping out of his seat. "That's not, that's not what I meant!"

"It's okay Kid, I know I wasn't the nicest to you back then. I'm gonna change that if you'll let me."

Peter half smiled at him, half feeling bad about what Tony understood from his little speech. "Mr. Stark, it was so long ago. We are both different people now!"

Tony's eyebrows were furrowed, it looked like he was hurt, which made Peter feel terrible. The older man sighed but didn't know how to reply. He knew that times had changed, but he also remembered the times he made Peter sad.

"I might be too different Pete. I might not be the man you remember." Tony confessed.

Peter made a face and shook his head. "You are the man I knew, and yes you've changed, but I like this Tony 2.0 just as much."

Tony chuckled. "Tony 2.0? You don't know him as well as I do."

"Okay Tony 2.0. That's what we are doing today." Peter confirmed.

"Huh? What?" Tony asked him. 

"We are going to watch Ghost Adventures, get some Chinese, drink, and get to know each other without the screen between us."

Tony chuckled. "Sounds good Pete, you check the fridges for drinks and snacks. I'll set up the tv room and find the takeout menu. Deal?"

"Deal." Peter smiled. 

🌸

The large screen was on, the lights were down and the table was covered in snacks. Peter and gathered his pillows and covers into the room and made the couch as comfortable as he could. When Tony walked through with the take out menu, he realised how perfect this setting was. 

Peter walked in again with a bottle of wine that Tony told him he loved, and two glasses. 

"This looks cozy," Tony laughed. "Is this what young people do on sleepovers?"

"Of course! What you never did this?"

Tony shook his head and settled the menu on the table, "Not once."

"Oh man, you've missed out! Look! I made popcorn!" Peter picked up the bowl and showed him.

The older man laughed. "Sounds good. I'm going to go get changed into my lounging about clothes,"

"Just take your trousers off!" 

Tony's head shot up at Peter. "What? Did you just ask me to strip?"

Peter shrugged. "That's what I'm doing." He smiled, undoing his jeans and shoving them down to the floor.

Tony didn't know what to do in that moment, he didn't even notice that he was staring, mouth slightly agape. Peter's thighs looked creamy and soft, and extremely kissable. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Tony shook himself out of it and took a step back. 

_ Sex without love isn't good for him.  _

"I'll be back." Tony cleared his throat, leaving the room.

When he came back, Peter was cuddled under the covers on the sofa, he had poured red wine into the glasses and had settled the popcorn in his lap. The younger man was ridiculously enticing to Tony now. Everything he did or said was just plain desirable.

Tony had changed his jeans to a pair of grey joggers. He lifted up the covers and slid in, trying not touching the younger man's naked legs.

"You ready kid?" Tony smiled as he leaned over to press play. 

"Hell yeah!"

Peter grabbed the glasses and handed one to Tony. "To friendship." He grinned as he clinked their glasses. Tony watched him as he took a sip a glint in his eyes. 

_ Friendship. _

🌸

"Oh my god did you see that??" Peter was bending forward to look closer at the screen. 

"It fucking moved!"

Tony laughed amusingly at the younger man as he was blown away by the ghostly evidence on screen. 

"It actually moved!" Peter exclaimed. "This is insane! Did you see it Mr. Stark?"

The chinese food wrappers were scattered everywhere, the bottle almost finished and the snacks devoured, mainly by Peter.

"I did kid," He confirmed. "You ready to talk now or do you want more alcohol first?"

Peter leaned back against the pillows and giggled. "Are you trying to get me drunk Stark?"

Tony shot him a glare and turned his body to face him better. Although seeing Peter drunk would be adorable, it's probably better they didn't get totally unhinged tonight Peter stretched his legs over so his feet rested on Tony.

They had had a glass or two of wine each, and Tony wasn't feeling it much. Peter obviously was as he no longer had any concept of personal space. 

Tony didn't move them. He rested one hand on top of his legs while the other held his glass. 

"Talk to me. Tell me everything." Tony told him. 

Peter bit his lip and smirked, shimmering down in the covers.

"Mmm, I think you know a lot of it already Stark."

"Not all of it." Tony reminded him. "You've still to tell me all the stuff that happened when I died."

Peter closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He groaned loudly. "Do I have to?" 

"Uh yes." Tony told him, "You said you would." He wondered why the younger man was being so awkward about it. 

Peter scrunched up his face and then sat up, removing his feet from Tony and cuddling around himself. 

"Okay." Peter muttered, drinking the rest of his wine. "So you died right?" He started.

_ A stupid start Pete, well done.  _ He told himself.  _ Of course he knows he died, he is the one who died.  _

Tony nodded with a blank expression, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"And then everything went really shit. There was this whole thing with… you know… Quentin which Pepper told you about, but the whole time my heart was just  _ breaking _ . I cried over you like, every single day, every single fucking day! Like if you were… were still around then everything would havd been okay."

Tony swallowed and looked down at the bowl of popcorn between them. Peter was biting his nails as he spoke, he hated being this vulnerable, especially in front of Tony.

"I cried so much that I ended up just getting a therapist, which kind of helped. Happy helped too, but when I cried so did he, which made things worse. It was just a fucking mess Mr. Stark, and…" 

Peter trailed off as he sniffled, making Tony look up at him. The sweet angelic man sitting beside him, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Hey," Tony whispered. "Just tell me okay? It's okay."

Peter didn't move for a second, then he shifted and moved closer to Tony. Tony had no clue what was happening, his breath hitched as he watched Peter move his arm so it was wrapped around Peter's shoulders. 

Tony let him snuggle into his side, raising his knees and cuddling into him. Peter pulled the duvet over them and began to speak again. 

"So it's kind of dark." Peter whispered. 

"I'm listening."

Peter shivered and closed his eyes. "I felt like I couldn't live without you. I missed everything, even when you talked down to me. Your face was everywhere I looked!" Peter started to softly cry in his arms. "Every magazine and billboard. The city missed you… but I missed you more."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on the top of Peter's. "Go on."

"I couldn't take it anymore. One day May found me one day with a razor in my hand."

Tony gasped and wrapped his other arm around the younger man, holding him tightly. "What… what happened kid? What did you do?"

"Uh." Peter clenched his eyes shut. A tear or two falling down his cheek. "That's when I was made to go to the therapist. My scars cleared up after a while, still have one or two… it uh. It was really horrible."

"I'm not worth hurting yourself over." Tony whispered and kissed the top of Peter's head softly. "I'm really not."

"Shut up Mr. Stark." Peter told him. "Just shut the fuck up."

"Excuse me?" 

Peter kept snuggling into him. "I said shut up. You are, and have always been my hero and the person I have thought about most. Losing you was worse than losing anyone else."

Tony's heart was doing things it had never done before. He felt a rush of emotions fill him up. He never felt that anyone could care that much about him. Peter was saying the cutest things, but also the most worrying things. He had gone into a depression because of him!

If Peter ever did something like that again, he would be there to look after him. There was no way he would ever let Peter feel like that again.

"Kid I'm here now. I can't imagine the pain you went through, but look, we are both here now. You'll never have to live without me again."

Peter started to sob into Tony's shirt, his shoulders shaking as Tony cradled him. "Come on, you've got me now."

"I don't wanna go back to college Mr. Stark. I wanna stay here with you."

Tony felt the pull of his heart strings, a warm feeling surrounding him, filling him up. He would allow Peter to stay as long as he wanted, in his home, in his bed, in his heart. But as the man made it painfully clear they are just friends. Orgasm buddies. Nothing more. 

"We'll talk about it after Christmas yeah? See if you're not sick of me yet."

Peter giggled as he sobbed, trying to regain some form of chill to his system. "I'll never be sick of you Mr. Stark. You're my best friend."

The older man really wanted to softly kiss Peter until he smiled again. He would carry him to his own bed, letting the man snuggle into his naked body. But it wouldn't mean as much to Peter as it would to him. 

Tony couldn't stop thinking about making him feel better my gently kissing each part of his body, whispering how they were never going to be alone again. The vision of Peter's thighs drifted into his head. 

He felt like a dirty old man. Sitting there thinking about having sex with this younger man.

If Tony sat here and thought about it any longer he would have to explain why he was hard, and that's not a conversation he wished to have right now, not why the poor man was breaking.

So Tony pressed a kiss into the man's curls. "Listen kid, it's probably time to go to bed. We can clear all this up in the morning."

Peter nodded and sniffed, sitting himself up. "Okay Mr. Stark." He whispered, pulling the covers and pillows together. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure will kid." Tony grinned, scruffing his hair. He helped Peter gather up all his bed stuff and bring it into his room. 

"There," Tony smiled at him, watching him get into bed. "Have a nice sleep Pete, I'll see you in the morning."

Peter rested his head on the pillow as Tony pulled the covers over him. "Mr. Stark?" Peter questioned. 

"I'm here," Tony kneeled down, "You okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah." He then licked his lips and smiled. "Did you put the camera in?"

Tony was surprised that Peter was even thinking about that right now. "Yeah Pete, but you need to just sleep tonight okay? We can use it another night."

Peter nodded and curled up in the covers. Tony noticed how sweet and wonderful the man looked, and how he wanted nothing more than to protect him with everything he had in him.

He stayed there for a while, stroking Peter's hair as he drifted off to sleep, pondering to himself about what sort of journey this was going to lead him on. 

Nothing prepares you for this, for liking a guy when you've only ever liked women, for liking someone young enough to be your son. Peter and he had just got reacquainted after everything that had happened, and yeah the dynamic between them had changed. But not enough for his liking. 

Tony lowered his head and very carefully placed a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Pete." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. December 15th

Yesterday was a really good day for them both. It started out sort of awkward, where they both tried not to bring up last night's conversations.

Peter for some reason found it hard to change between calling him Mr. Stark and Tony. Any time Peter called him Mr. Stark, Tony called him Kid. Maybe it was familiarity, but it annoyed the hell out of the older man.

They had spent the day together in town, getting the Christmas wrapping paper that Peter wanted. Apparently it had to be perfect so they had to go into five different stores to find it, not that Tony minded of course because he was able to spend his time with his ex-protege. 

Peter made them stop at a Christmas stand selling hot chocolate and pastries smothered in chocolate and other toppings. It was getting really cold at this time of year, and Peter didn't think to bring any gloves with him. 

Tony bought him all new winter clothing, which of course Peter felt terrible about but Tony wouldn't take no for an answer.

They ended the night with dinner out at some fancy place, one that Peter had never heard of half of the food that was there. It was a lovely night where Peter spent the night laughing and telling him about things that happened at college, other people that were there and all their drama. 

Tony was living in a dream world, where everything the younger man said was enchanting. His smiles, giggles, stories. Every little word Peter said was dragging Tony's heart closer and closer to his, without even knowing it 

Last night they didn't use the camera, in fact they forgot all about it. Peter was really sleepy after spending the day out in the city, eating too much food. 

Today would be better for them. 

When Tony woke up, he stayed in bed for a while and stared up at the ceiling. How could he let his heart be given away so easily to someone so… perfect? 

He knew he wasn't anything special. An older, greying man with some mental health issues that follow him around. Peter was this optimistic, cherry little angel who should spend his life with someone worthy. 

Tony really wanted to get himself off, thinking about Peter. But he couldn't do it without Peter's help. He was terrified about asking the younger man, but he did say that that's the kind of friends they were. 

Perhaps tonight the camera could be of use? 

-

Once washed and dressed Tony waited for Peter in the kitchen as he made some breakfast for them both. Peter must have smelled the bacon because minutes later he stumbled into the room and sat up on the stool.

"Good morning!" Peter greeted him, making the man jump and turn around. 

"Hey you, made some food." Tony grinned as he showed off his culinary skills. "Did you sleep well?"

Peter yawned and nodded, smiling that sweet little grin. "I did, did you?"

Tony nodded as he dished out the rest of the breakfast foods from the frying pan. "Yeah, for once. What's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, I kind of want to go to the market today, would that be okay?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Tony exclaimed as he brought the plates to the table. "Go grab the orange juice from the fridge?"

Peter did as he was told and met Tony at the table. It was around 10am, so Peter had slept in quite late. As they stuck into their food, Tony struck up conversation. 

"What happens at these market things then?" 

"You don't know?" Peter blinked a few times. What sort of life had Stark led that he had never been to one of these?

Tony shook his head and carried on eating. "Nope."

"They are the best!" Peter's face lit up as he got excited, looking as if he was bubbling up with happiness. "You can buy, like, handmade presents and loads of different types of foods! There's always like Christmas presents and decorations everywhere! And at night there's lights all over the place! It's super cool, sometimes they even have ferris wheels!"

"Sounds great Peter. Let's do it!"

"I'm so excited," Peter smiled. "I can't wait to show you my world."

🌸

The market was indeed something special. Tony strolled along town enjoying Peter as Peter enjoyed the market. Peter was ahhing and awwing at every stall. 

The place smelled of mulled wine and chocolate, there were people selling handmade candles and Christmas gifts. Tony bought Peter a box of a variety of specialist fudges and personalised Christmas decorations. Everything was going exceedingly well!

Tony spent his time following Peter from stall to stall. Peter had found one of those cardboard cutouts with the faces missing, funnily enough it was Iron Man and a damsel in distress. 

"Pleeeease??" Peter begged him, sipping from his takeaway cup of hot chocolate. "Just one photo?"

Tony wanted to say no, it seemed really childish, but the younger man's eyes were filled up with so much hope.

"Fine okay. Get someone to take the photo, I swear to god if you put this on social media I'll kill you in your sleep."

Peter giggled, but Tony tried to give him a glare nonetheless. Peter asked a passerby to take their picture and they waited their turn in line. 

"Why do you get to be Iron Man?" Tony asked him, standing beside him at the back of the cutout. 

"Because you always get to be Iron Man!" Peter exclaimed as he put his face through the whole.

"That's because I am Iron Man! Now I have to be some lame person who needs saving!" 

"Just do it Mr. Stark!" Peter motioned. "There's a huge line!"

Tony sighed and then bent down to put his face in place. 

"You have to smile!" Peter told him. "I'm not moving until you do!"

"Fine," Tony did as he was told and as soon as the photos were taken, he grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him away. 

🌸

By the time they got to the drinks tent, Tony was really ready for a drink. Not that it wasn't a great day, but at least five different times people noticed it was him and begged for photos. 

He had tasked Peter with getting a table while he grabbed some drinks. He leaned against the bar and watched as Peter checked his phone and took a selfie. He was such a pure soul. 

Tony turned to pick up the drinks and by the time he turned around again, there was a man sitting beside him. He paused while he watched the interaction. 

This man was probably in his thirties, he wore a wife beater and had really big muscular arms. It looked like he was attempting to flirt with Peter, and it fucking stung Tony. 

The good thing was is Peter did  _ not  _ look amused. He said something to the unknown man and he laughed in reply, moving closer to Peter. Peter put a hand on him and pushed him away but that didn't stop him.

Tony decided that enough was enough and walked to the table.

"Oh hey honey!" Peter exclaimed, standing up. Tony had no clue what was happening but Peter just called him honey. 

The unknown man looked at Tony and then back to Peter. 

"There's no way that  _ he _ is your man." He said. 

_ Ooooh.  _ Tony thought.  _ I'm the escape route fake boyfriend.  _ Something in the back of his head told him to milk it. He noticed that Peter was trying to signal him to play along. 

"Hey sweetheart." Tony replied, putting the drinks down on the table and going to sit beside Peter. He pulled his chair in close and put his arm around him.

"New friend?" He asked, licking his lips and grimacing as he looked the other man up and down.

Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder sweetly. "I was just telling this man here that although I am flattered, I'm already taken."

Tony felt a rush of adrenaline as he let his fingers entwine in the younger man's. He took a big step and moved so he could softly kiss Peter's cheek. He let himself linger a little, feeling Peter's warm and soft skin.

"You sure are darling." Tony confirmed. "For as long as you still want me."

Peter was playing along too, letting his other hand fall to Tony's knee and rubbing it gently. Tony's skin was burning where Peter touched him, he could feel his heart fluttering at the touch. 

"Doesn't seem real." The man told them. "Listen here cutie, I could treat you so much better." He leaned in towards Peter.

Tony had the sudden urge to stand up and beat the shit out of him, but instead he decided to play it cool. 

"What do you think honey? Do you think you could be treated any better?"

Peter pretended to think for a moment. "Uuh… no my love, I'm pretty happy with your extensive gifts and our vigorous sex life. Maybe you could kiss a little better but there's always time to improve."

Tony smiled and nuzzled the man's ear. "I don't mind learning for you. In fact I have some time right now."

Peter turned his head and looked over to Tony's eyes, an amused look on his face. He was over the moon that Tony was playing along. 

Peter leaned up and rubbed their noses together. Tony nearly died right then, feeling Peter so close to him, mere centimetres away from his lips. Tony let his eyes close as he waited for the space between them to disappear. 

"Alright, you don't have to prove it, I've got the hint." The random man said as he huffed and walked away from the table. 

Peter pulled away and sat back in his chair, grabbing his drink. Tony was still waiting for the kiss when the horrible realisation came over him that it wasn't going to happen. 

Opening his eyes, he felt like a fucking idiot. Tony pulled his arm back to his side and picked up his drink too.

"Sorry about that Mr. Stark, but thanks for playing along. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Peter was talking like normal, as if nothing had just transpired.

Tony cleared his throat, putting on a brave voice that made him sound like he wasn't affected by that. "Don't worry about it. Told you I'd help you out. Let me know when you need assistance and I'm there."

Peter grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Does it happen a lot?" 

"Oh yeah. Like all the time. It's annoying, I don't understand why people keep hitting on me!" Peter sipped at his drink.

_ You're kidding right? _ Tony's mind was still trying to process what the man just said. 

"What do you mean?" Tony asked for confirmation. 

"Like," Peter turned to look at him. "I'm not some sex god or something, I look vaguely like an alien of some sort. I have no flirting skills whatsoever, and yet people still think I'm something good to hit on? I couldn't bring anything to the table unless they needed technological help."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "You're funny." He told him. "You're  _ wrong,  _ but you're funny."

Peter cocked his head. "What am I wrong about?"

"Kid come on!" Tony tried to pick his words carefully, not giving away too much. "Remember when you sent me that photo? Remember my reaction? There's fuck all wrong with the way you look. Flirting is a skill, I'll teach you that one if you get me drunk enough over the Christmas period. But there is so much more to you than that."

Peter's cheeks went slightly red as he listened to Tony's little speech. He did remember that photo, and how turned on Tony was. In fact he had been thinking about getting off today multiple times and wondering how to ask Tony if they could use the camera. 

"You really think so?"

Tony nodded. "I do. Now, let's drink up, it'll be getting dark soon so let's grab a snack and get on that ferris wheel before we head home."

He probably shouldn't refer to his place as home. It's not as if Peter lived there, no matter how much they both wanted him to.

🌸

Peter didn't realise he was scared of being in a small glass container above the city until he was there. They were originally sitting across from each other, but as Peter started to panic, Tony sat beside him. 

Tony wrapped an arm around him as he dug his head into his shoulder. "You're okay." 

"I'm sorry Tony." He muttered into his jacket. "I know I should be used to height but like… this is terrifying."

The older man felt very protective of him and held onto him tightly. "It's okay Peter, don't worry. Everyone is scared of something. Hey, look, I know you're scared but I've got you, we are reaching the top, you have to see this sight!"

Tony was looking out the glass windows at the city. There was colourful Christmas lights all over the city, the lights were dark and really beautiful. Peter held onto Tony tightly, his hands scrunched up in his clothes. 

"Come on Pete, you'll love it. I'm here with you."

He made the move and held Peter's hand again. It felt utterly magical and Tony loved it so much. Their warm skin touching made his heart beat faster. 

Getting to be the protector and the man to care for Peter made him feel incredibly lucky. It felt like Tony was supposed to he doing this all this time. Peter raised his head and peeked over the city too, squeezing Tony's hand tight. 

It was incredibly romantic, and Tony watched as Peter cuddled into him and looked out over the city, shaking slightly.

"It's beautiful." Peter whispered as his eyes gazed over the sparkling winter horizon. Tony sat beside him, staring at him instead of the view. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." He sighed lovingly.

🌸

After a long day out and a lot of food, they finally reached the penthouse. In the car, Peter was silent, looking between Tony and the road. It was comfortable and sweet, knowing that Tony had gotten him everything his heart desired. 

Back in the penthouse, they carried up all the newly bought things and brought them to Peter's room.

"I'm think I'm gonna go to bed now Tony, is that okay?"

Tony nodded and moved towards the door. "Of course, I hope you sleep well. If you need me you know where I am." Maybe he shouldn't have said that, but he found himself saying it anyway. 

"Wait." Peter said, making Tony stop dead in his tracks. He watched as the younger man came over to him and leaned in, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Mr. Stark. Goodnight."

Tony felt his entire body blush as he walked back to his room and fall against the door. Everything inside him told him to go back and get another kiss, but he had better not.

  
  
  


Forty-three minutes later as Tony lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and wishing that he could keep Peter forever, he received a text.

**PP - ** _ 'I can't sleep. Turn on the camera. Xx' _

Tony practically flew out of his bed and raced to turn on the tv, forgetting that he could have just asked Friday to do it. He set it up so it showed Peter's room on the screen.

He laid down on the bed, shoving his boxers off his hips and onto the floor, and settling down, pushing the covers away. 

**TS - ** _ 'It's on. Xx' _

Tony looked up to the screen and gazed at the younger man lying on his bed. The camera was settled so the entire bed was in view, and it automatically lightened the footage up. 

Peter was in the middle of the bed waiting for the text from Tony, his boxers and tshirt still on. 

Tony watched as he answered his phone, smiled and pulled his shirt off with one swift move. Peter laid down on the bed, staring up at the camera. 

Peter winked and let his fingers trail over his body. Tony couldn't breathe. His heart was racing and his pulse quickened, his eyes drilling holes into Peter's skin. 

"Fuck, those thighs." Tony groaned as he watched Peter widened his legs. He yearned to kiss them and mark them with his teeth.

Peter picked up his phone and called Tony.

"Tell me what to do," he instructed Tony as soon as he accepted the call. 

"Oh god." Tony whispered back, "Really?" He couldn't believe his luck, Peter was smiling and kept his hands to his side. 

"Really Tony. I'll do whatever you say."

The older man bit down on his lip while he tried to gather his thoughts. What did he want the younger to do? Come into his room and ride him until he came screaming? 

"Pinch your nipples." He instructed, finding his feet. 

"Yes daddy." Peter whispered as he raised his fingers and pinched down on them, hissing into the phone as Tony watched him. 

"Feels good?"

Peter nodded in reply, his dick twitching in his underwear. "Nnn… yeah."

"Baby take off your underwear, I want to see you. Can you get yourself nice and hard for me?"

Peter pushed them down, revealing his gorgeous cock, which he took in his hands and played with until he was fully erect.

Tony was already getting hard when he had received the text, so by now his cock was aching to be touched.

"That's hot. That's so... So hot." Tony whispered loud enough for him to hear. 

"Yeah?" Peter asked. "Command me daddy, tell me what you want to see."

Tony whimpered, "Shit." He placed his hand around his cock, squeezing tight as he began to jerk himself off. Peter looked so fucking attractive, all spread out just for him. 

"Peter… fuck baby, get yourself off, finger yourself for me, moan my name every time."

Peter bit down on his lip, leaning his head backwards to expose his neck. One hand was jacking himself off and the other was placing fingers in his mouth to get wet. 

Tony swiped his thumb over the top of his dick, itching for that man's cock in his mouth, wishing to god that this was going to happen over and over again.

Tony decided to do the same, suddenly feeling jealous that Peter was feeling this alone. He wanted to feel everything the other man was. 

He spread his legs and covered his fingers with spit. His eyes glued to the screen, he copied Peter's moves and trailed his hand down his body. 

"Can't wait daddy," Peter moaned, as he stretched his legs and placed his index finger between his legs. 

Tony had a wonderful view of Peter's hole, placing his own finger at his. "Me neither baby, remember to moan my name okay?"

Peter giggled, "Of course," pushing his finger inside. "Ohhh," he whispered to himself. 

Tony pushed his finger inside too, his eyes wanting to close as he felt this experience again, but he couldn't. He would hate himself if he missed anything Peter did.

"Toonnny," Peter moaned. Tony could have cum right there, hearing Peter moan his name.

The older man had his fingers inside himself, pressing in further each time, hoping to god that Peter would come in and take over for him. 

On the screen, Peter was pushing two fingers inside him, rolling his hips as the other hand was jacking himself off, his body flushing red. 

"Tony!" He exclaimed, "Tony oh fuck," 

"You imagining it's me?" Tony asked him. 

Peter nodded and whimpered. "Is this hot enough for you daddy?" 

The older man laughed, "Oh yes, so fucking hot. Couldn't be hotter."

"Wanna bet?" Peter grinned suggestively, looking into the camera. 

"Nnggghhh, fuck what… what could you do?"

Peter removed his hands and grabbed something from under the pillow. To begin with, Tony couldn't tell what it was. When it dawned on him, his entire body went into shock.

The fact that the man brought sex toys with him to stay at Tony's house made him hope that Peter was after so much more.

Spiderman had a dildo in his one hand and a tube of lube in the other. He covered the toy with lub and sat up on his knees, placing the toy under him.

Peter moved the phone so it was on speaker and lying on the bed before him, and Tony felt like this could be the moment he tells him how much he really wants him.

"Shit Peter, are you actually gonna do that for me?" Tony's hands were vigorously jerking his hands, his other hand up to three fingers inside him. 

Peter nodded, looking into the camera. "Watch me Tony," he commanded. "Keep your eyes on me."

Tony did as he was told and had his eyes stuck on Peter's as he let his hips drop, taking the entire thing into his ass. 

"TONY!" Peter screamed out loud enough for the sound to drift through the penthouse. 

Tony's mouth hung open as his toes curled under him. The younger man was taking his breath away with every movement. God the man should do porn.

" _ Fuck!  _ How does it feel baby?" 

"So good, it's so big!" Peter panted, his hips rising up then falling all the way down. His skin was flushing red, his other hand still working on his dick.

"You look… oh god baby that's so… you're the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen honey," Tony was coming undone, his fingers swiping over his prostate as he watched Peter fuck himself, looking up to him with his mouth open and his eyes taken over my pleasure.

"How big are you Tony?  _ Ohmygod ohmygod… _ I'm so close!"

"Eight inches, me too… oh fuck, I'm so close keep saying my name!"

Peter was fucking himself harder, moaning and whimpering as his fingers swiped over the slit of his cock.

"Fuck you're bigger than this, fuck me tony, oh tony, tony tony  _ tooooony _ ," Peter threw his head back and neared the edge. 

"Baby you're so hot," Tony gasped as he thrust up into his hands moaning ridiculously loud. 

"Tell me I'm yours!" Peter moaned, "Pull my hair and claim me!"

"Fuck Peter you're all mine, I'm gonna pull your hair as hard as you want, you're FUCK so fucking perfect, all mine… all miiinee!!" The words came out of his mouth like a strained cry. 

"Fuck TONY!" Peter called out as he came loudly all over his chest, his body shivering as he collapsed on the bed.

"PETER!" Tony exclaimed as he let himself go and shot his load all over his hands, his muscles spasming around his fingers as he pulled them out. 

Both of them a sweaty mess, lying on their beds panting. They listened to each other breathe as they cleaned themselves up.

Peter was the first to speak up. 

"Tony?"

"Mhm?" Tony asked as he finally let his eyes close and sunk into the bed.

"Why are we more comfortable with each other on the phone than together?"

"I don't know. It's weird." Tony sighed. "But I want to always be comfortable with you."

Peter smiled and curled up in bed, not realising that Tony was still watching him. 

"Me too." Peter blushed, "Maybe we could do it in the same room some time?"

Tony nearly choked on his own spit, coughing into his hand as he tried to process that. He would LOVE that, but what if it turned into sex? Would Peter be okay knowing that once would mean forever?

"Uh, we'll see Pete. We don't want my old heart to give out."

Peter giggled and smiled sweetly, "I'll look after you Tony, I always will."

Tony grinned and blushed, pushing his head into his pillow. "I'll look after you too."

"Does that mean I can stay and not go back to college?" Peter questioned him with a hopeful down.

Tony chuckled. "You want to live here and call each other every night to get off? Is that what you're telling me?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather be here with you rather than anywhere else."

"You're the cutest." Tony whispered. "I'll think about it."

After they hung up the phone, all Tony could think of was how fast he was falling in love with Peter, and how much he wanted to let him stay forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0-100

They didn't talk for the first hour of both being awake, but it wasn't awkward. They danced around each other, grinning to themselves when the other wasn't looking. Tony was feeling like a teenager in love, like Peter being there had breathed new life into him. A sudden urge for starting over was filling him up. He never thought he would want to love again, to be touched again by a particular person. 

Being touched by Peter would be like heaven. He was seriously considering letting Peter in the room next time they decide to orgasm together. But the thing is, he needed Peter to at least want him back. He had to test it, see what sort of feelings the younger man had for him.

What was he to do? He could totally just ask him but what if Peter freaked out and left? He was way too scared to put his heart on the line again.

Today were meeting up with Bruce, so Peter had spent the morning into the afternoon in his room wrapping up presents. Tony wanted to sit and watch him via the camera, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise of the presents.

It was one in the afternoon when they headed out to go to meet Bruce, presents piled up in the back of the car. Music softly played in the background as they spoke.

"He is excited to see you." Tony told him as he drove down the road. 

"It'll be good to see him too," Peter grinned, "But it's slightly weird because I used to have a crush on him."

Tony cleared his throat and nearly crashed the car just thinking about it. He knew that Peter thought Banner was hot, but actually having a crush on him was something else. His hand tightened around the wheel as his knuckles whitened. He felt like his heart was being crushed into ash.

Peter noticed the sudden change in demeanor. 

"You okay Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he didn't want to go to Bruce's anymore. What if, on the off chance, they hit it off? After Tony has just realised he is falling in love again when he didn't think it was possible and now it was gonna be taken away with him. The two people he loved most would end up together and Tony would have to watch them. 

He hated how his anxiety and coming back from the grave had changed him. Overthinking was the new Tony Stark way apparently.

"Fine." He answered. "I just forgot you're in love with him that's all."

Peter giggled, "I'm not! Come on Mr. Stark, it was years ago and it was just a little crush. It's all in the past."

Peter watched as Tony's face seemed to redden. He looked sad… and slightly jealous? Could the older man actually be getting feelings for him? Was it feelings of jealousy over losing his best friend? Or was it feelings of love? Either way Peter wasn't happy seeing him like this.

"Okay." Tony replied, not easing up. 

"Stop the car Tony." Peter commanded him. Tony looked over at him and noticing that Peter was giving him a stern expression, so Tony pulled in at the next layby. 

"Look at me Tony." 

Tony sighed heavily and turned to face him, his eyes looked sad. Peter smiled warmly at him.

"I'm not going to suddenly become his best friend. I'm yours, I'm not going to like him better than you."

Stark bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, feeling like he was the most pathetic person alive. Peter probably thought he was some, jealous, overbearing, possessive moron. 

"Do you believe me?" Peter asked him, putting his hand on Tony's leg. Stark shivered at the touch. "Besides he isn't even my type."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked older men?"

Peter nodded. "I do. But I like them a bit more masculine than that. You know, the type to wear suits and grow beards."

Tony faced forward immediately, trying to hide the blush covering his face. "Okay." He replied, turning on the ignition.

"Okay?" Peter grinned, settling back in his seat.

"Okay Peter, I'm fine."

"Good."

🌸

They got to Bruce's within ten minutes, and Bruce was standing outside ready to greet them. They hugged and greeted each other, carrying presents into the house. 

Inside, Banner brought them drinks as they made themselves comfortable in the lounge. 

"So how are things Peter? Do you like Tony's decorations?"

Peter beamed and took his glass from him, taking a sip. "I love it! We are going to decorate the tree tomorrow. He even bought me new bed sheets and everything!"

Banner sat down on the seat next to Tony, and looked at him with a knowing smile. 

"You did? That's dead nice of you Tony."

Tony was hiding behind his glass as he tried to look like he didn't care. "It's just money." He shrugged.

"Oh Mr. Banner, I didn't know whether we were doing presents but I got you something anyway!" Peter exclaimed as he grabbed some of the presents from the pile. 

He handed it over to the older man and sat back down. 

"Thanks Peter! I did get you something actually, see that purple present by the fireplace? Go get that."

Peter did as he was told and Tony watched between them with a glare. Peter noticed this and shook his head. "Wait, Tony why don't you two swap presents too?"

"You got me a present Tony?" Bruce smiled, turning to him with an excited look on his face 

Stark nodded. "It was hard because I don't buy presents for people but," Tony stood up and pushed the pile of presents from next to Peter to the middle of the floor. "I got you quite a few."

Bruce was like a kid, he sat on the ground with his presents from his friends and marveled at them. "Let's all open the ones from each other now!" He suggested.

Peter agreed with him. "Great idea, which one is Tonys?"

Banner pointed at the blue wrapped presents by the sofa. "Tony, they're yours!"

They all gathered their presents and started to open them up. Tony wanted to watch Banner open his first, because it was so important to him that he got it right. 

"Oh my god Tony!" Bruce grinned as he opened the biggest one first. "Did you get these personalised?"

Tony nodded, noticing that at the side of him, Peter was looking at Tony in awe. He had bought Bruce a ton of personalised science equipment, the best stuff you could get. He also added the kids toy in there just to throw him off. 

"I love them! Thank you!" He exclaimed as he looked around his presents. "Especially the science set, " he joked. 

Tony was dead proud of himself. "Can I open mine now?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, of course! I hope you like it."

As Tony started to open the gift Banner spile again. "Where you drunk by the way? When you texted me you love me?"

Tony froze, looking up at him. He was hoping that this wouldn't be brought up. 

"No." He replied. "I'm trying this new thing were I tell my friends that I care about them before I lose them. Deal with it."

Bruce laughed and looked over at Peter, who was grinning in return. "He told you he loves you yet?"

Peter shook his head. "No!" He exclaimed. "Maybe he just doesn't love me as much as he does you." Peter joked.

Tony wasn't moving at this point, just staring down at his half open present. This could not be going worse. No wait it could, Banner and Peter could have told each other they loved each other.

_ Please, please, please don't make me say 'I love you' right now! _

"Can you guys quit being girls for like a minute?" Tony found himself saying. "We are Avengers, not teenage girls."

Peter and Bruce shared an amused glance and then returned to watch Tony. "Just open the present!" Peter told him. 

Tony slid the present out of the paper and revealed a large book. "It's a book." Tony stated. The book was large and looked like it was handmade.

"It's more than a book, look!" Banner said, moving to sit beside him, motioning for him to open it.

Inside, it was a really well made scrapbook. Each phase of their friendship, every adventure was photographed and put into it. 

"Bruce this is…" Tony's eyes were scanning every page. "Did you bring a camera everywhere we went?"

"I have a smartphone Tony," Bruce laughed. "Yeah look, that's you and I when we were young and handsome." 

"I love this," Tony smiled as he flicked through the pages. There was an entire two pages dedicated to pictures of Tony and Peter. From working in the lab, to a few on the battlefield. Peter looked so sweet and happy to be involved. 

His fingers traced the photographs of them hanging out together when the kid was younger. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He smiled and looked over at Bruce. 

"You're welcome. There's tons of it in there, and also some things written by our friends, Thor wrote a lot of stuff in there."

"This is too nice, I feel like I should be getting you more."

"Nonsense!" Banner exclaimed as he stood up and took his place back on the sofa. "I worked on it for ages. I knew you'd like it. Peter," he turned to the younger man.

"Don't open yours yet. Wait until Christmas."

"But I want to open it!" Peter moaned, smiling as he did so. 

Bruce looked between them both. "It's not the right time. Wait until Christmas."

Peter conceded and nodded. "As you wish."

🌸

They left Bruce's house at around six thirty in the evening as he still had to finish his packing for flying off tomorrow. Tony was sitting in the car waiting for Peter as he said his goodbyes.

"He seems a little weird today." Peter whispered. 

"Yeah he does. I think there's something going on. Did you hear Pepper is pregnant?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah but he doesn't seem to care about that. I can't figure out what it is he needs. I'm trying everything."

Bruce glanced over to see Tony impatiently waiting in the car, tapping his fingers. 

"I think he is lonely." Banner spoke quietly. 

"But he's got us?"

"No I mean…" Bruce leaned over and directed his words towards Peter's ear. "Apart from when one of us has hugged him, he hasn't been touched since before he died. Plus, we are like his best friends, but I think he is looking for something more."

Peter tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Love." Banner stated. "The man feels unloved and I think it's affecting him. I have the feeling he's falling for someone, but I can't figure out who."

Peter froze. Maybe… no that's impossible. "You think it's me?"

Banner raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's you. He doesn't do these things for just anyone you know. He's always been quite closed off and selfish. But now, since you're back, he's happy."

Peter paused for a moment and let all of this flow through his head, trying to make some sort of sense of it all. 

Yeah Tony was hot. And just his type. Sex with him over the phone was, well, perfect. Peter had been in love with Tony for fuck… years. From the moment they had fucking met. But there was no way he had ever believed Tony would ever feel the same for him. 

This didn't make sense. The moment Tony texted him again he felt like his crush was regrowing inside him. He had been trying to push it away when he went to college, dating all these people to get Tony out of his head. 

And then the next thing he knew, they were having phone sex and it blew his mind. Tony was doing all these wonderful things he had always dreamed about. Calling him baby and offering to service him, and every time Peter was trying to get in his heart. 

When it got too much, Peter craved his touch and wanted to do this in the same room hoping it would lead to kissing or more. But Tony refused that, knocking him down. Peter was sure then that he was nothing but just sex to the man. 

But what if… what if earlier in the car he was worried that Peter would fall in love with Bruce and leave Tony? No wonder the older man was upset. 

"You think he likes me too?"

"Too??" Bruce's face lit up. "You like Tony?" A huge smile on his face. 

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "I do. I'm in love with him." He admitted out loud for the first time in his entire life. 

Bruce felt like tearing up, he was so excited for them. He knew that by Christmas the two of them would be happy together. He pulled Peter in for a hug. 

Peter laughed and hugged him back. "What's that for?" He asked as they pulled away from each other. 

"Go get him." Banner smirked. "Text me and let me know how it goes!"

Peter blushed and felt like his heart was going triple time. "I will… do you really think he likes me?"

Just then, Tony rolled down the windows and called out to them. "Sorry to interrupt guys but what's taking you so long?"

Peter giggled and began to walk to the other side of the car. "Bye Bruce. Thank you," he smiled as he got into the car. 

"Bye guys, Merry Christmas!"

🌸

Back at the penthouse, Peter worried about how this was going to come into play. Should he just come out and say it? He had no idea. 

The first thing he wanted to do is be sure that Tony did like him, and the only way to do that was to look into his eyes as something transpired between them. 

Peter and Tony were watching TV on the couch, and Tony had been conversing with such ease for once. He was telling Peter all these new ideas for when he got back to Stark Industries. 

"...so there will be a job open for you if you want it." He finished looking over at Peter. 

The younger man's mouth hung open. "You'd actually give me a job? Like? For real?"

Tony nodded. "For real, if you want it. You can work there whenever you want, I'll keep the spot open if you want to finish college first."

Peter groaned and slouched down on the couch. "I don't want to finish college."

"I know Peter, but you said yourself, May bent over backward to pay for it. It's up to you, but I can convince them to let you take the exams earlier so you can leave quicker?"

"You'd do that?" Peter's voice was surprised and hopeful, peering up to him.

"Yeah, say the word and I'll call the college."

Tony watched Peter grin as he looked back at the TV. He was totally beautiful and he hated how much the younger man was growing on his heart. 

They sat silently watching the movie for a while. And as they did, Peter spent his time thinking about Tony. About their entire relationship change from the first text till now, and each time they got into a very risky sexual conversation. The first time he heard Tony moan he felt his heart explode. The idea that he got Stark off when they were both having such a hard time with it, filled him with an immense sense of desire. 

Peter thought about the time when Tony told him that he had come back from the gym, imagining his beautiful body flexed and sweaty. Tony had even let himself become completely vulnerable with Peter and explored their sexual experiences together. 

His body was tingling at the idea of Tony getting off thinking about him. Sitting next to the older man, he gently let his fingers touch over his crotch. 

"Uh… Tony?"

"Mhm?" Stark replied as he continued to watch the film. 

"Uncross your legs."

Tony did as he was told but his concentration on the movie was cut off. He turned his head and saw Peter slowly stand up and look him in the eye.

"Peter what are you doing?" 

"Don't talk Tony. This is happening. You don't have to do anything. Just watch me."

Tony's throat went dry as his eyes were filling up with anticipation. "Pete-"

"I said be quiet Tony." Peter instructed him. 

Tony watched Peter stand there, his fingers undoing his belt buckle and letting his jeans slide down over his hips.

Tony whimpered as his eyes attached themselves to Peter's thighs. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was that Peter's fingers were now on the hem of his underwear. 

Peter licked his lips and stepped forward as he pushed them down and unveiled his rather big cock. 

"Fuck." Tony whispered to himself as he felt his entire body fill with arousal. The younger man's dick was so much better in real life. 

Peter was now moving towards him slowly. Both of them not knowing what was going to happen, but wanting it so badly. Peter took a big step and moved to straddle the older man. 

He could feel Tony shiver under him, the man's hands sticking to his sides. Peter used one hand to softly lift Tony's face to look at him, and the other falling to his dick, touching it gently. 

_ "Oh." _ Peter whispered as he moved his hands, his cock hardening between his fingers. Their eyes were stuck on each other's. Peter was searching for a reaction that told him how Tony felt about him. Peter's face was completely taken over by his feelings, Tony could see it in his eyes. 

Peter began to move his hand a little faster around his dick, moving his hips along with the rhythm. He bit down on his bottom lip. 

"Fff…uuuuuck." Peter moaned as he continued to pleasure himself inches away from Tony. 

Tony's brain wasn't working. The most beautiful man in the world was on top of him and getting off by looking at him. It was beyond sexy. Peter's other hand massaged his own balls as he whimpered.

"Honey…" Tony whispered, raising one hand to gently cup Peter's face. "Oh honey that's hot.",

Peter grinned, his skin blushing red as he felt the older man's hands. "No one's ever touched me Tony, but if you want to, you have permission."

"Don't say that Peter," Tony smiled, licking his lips and softly resting his other hand on Peter's bare hip. Stark's eyes watched as Peter's dick was inches away from him, being stroked for him. 

"Why not Tony?, oh tooony!" Peter moaned louder as he swiped a finger over the head of his dick.

"You don't know what you do to me Peter… I… if I touch you I'll never be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop. I can feel what I do to you," Peter grinned, letting his hand fall to Tony's hard cock that was hidden underneath his trousers. 

Tony let his eyes fall shut as he moaned. 

"You're hot when you moan daddy." Peter told him in a seductive manner. "So perfect, so big."

Peter softly rubbed Tony's crotch, as the older man whimpered beneath him. 

"Do you want me Tony?" 

He nodded in reply. "I do… so much… but…"

"But what?" Peter took his hands away from himself and held onto the sides of Tony's face making him open his eyes and gaze into Peter's. 

"But I can't just have sex with someone who doesn't love me Peter…" Tony admitted quietly. 

"The thing is… I kind of like you. That is to say, I love you. And if you want, this is all yours. I'm all yours."

Tony didn't have time to think, his hands shot up to pull Peter close to him and he crushed their lips together. Peter smiled into the kiss as the older man's lips moved against his. Both of them moaned as the kiss deepened. Peter opened his mouth and let Tony's tongue explore his mouth, head going dizzy as he realized that this was finally happening. 

Peter felt soft and warm against him, his lips tasted amazing. 

"Pete," Tony moaned as he pulled the man's hips against his crotch. "Peeeete." He groaned again.

"You okay?" Peter smiled into the kiss. 

Tony nodded, eyes hooded as he rubbed their noses together. "Peter I haven't done this in so long, I haven't felt anyone touch me in forever."

"I've never felt anyone touch me before," Peter admitted, pressing kisses down Tony's jawline.

"Bedroom?" Tony whispered, "Let's make a night of this." 

Peter grinned and nuzzled into his neck, "Yes please Tony, fuck I've wanted to be in your bed for so long."

Tony held him close, "Does that mean the crush you wouldn't tell me about was me?"

Peter giggled and pressed a kiss into Tony's warm neck. "Of course it was you, it's always been you." 

Tony's eyes flickered shut and breathed him in, his fingers trailing down Peter's back to his ass, taking it into his hands. 

"You're so beautiful Peter, I'm so lucky. I can't believe this is happening." 

Peter pulled away and stood up, holding onto Tony's hand, leading him to stand. "Believe it Tony, come on, it's time we both got what we deserve."

🌸

Back in the bedroom, Tony stood there naked inches away from Peter, who was also naked. Both of them were hard, looking at each other's bodies for the first time in real life. 

"You… Tony you're gorgeous." Peter stepped forward, lifting his hand to trace over Tony's chest. "So… so perfect."

Tony blushed and let his hands fall to Peter's pale hips as the younger man slowly pressed against him. 

"We have all the time in the world to make each other scream Peter," Tony lowered his head so his lips were hovering over Peter's. "But tonight, can we just be slow and enjoy each other?"

Peter spread his fingers over Tony's chest and gently trailed them down his body. Tony moaned as he felt the tingle of someone else's hands on him. 

"Yes please Tony, touch me. Please touch me."

"Lie on the bed honey."

Peter did as he was told and lay down under the covers, as Tony did the same and lay beside him. "I want to kiss every single part of your body Peter, but I've never done this with a man before, so if I fuck up I'm sorry." Tony smiled as he pulled Peter close to him.

"I've never even touched anyone, so if I fuck up then I'm sorry."

"Teach me your body Pete, tell me what to do."

Peter melted in his arms placed his lips on the older man's. They kiss was soft and sweet, both of them tasting each other deeply, hands grasping at each other's body. 

Tony moved his lips gently down Peter's jaw and his neck, slowly tasting his skin. 

"Oh tony," Peter whispered as the older man trailed kisses down his body. Peter lay on his back as the other man's lips surrounded around his nipple.

Being touched felt better than he thought it would, especially because it was the man he had always dreamed of. Tony sucked on his nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

"That's so good,"

Tony's hands were sliding down the man's body to his thighs, holding them in his hands, smoothing his fingers over them. 

"Can I suck you off baby?" Tony asked as he trailed his kisses down Peter's body, stopping at his navel. 

"Yes please daddy," Peter moaned, watching as the older man settled between his legs. 

"I'm nervous," Tony admitted, kissing Peter's thighs. He licked them and sucked on it hard, bruising it a little as Peter widened his legs. 

"Me too." Peter's fingers moved through Tony's hair. "It doesn't matter what you do, it's you so it'll be perfect."

Tony grinned and opened his mouth, using his tongue to lick up the shaft.

"Ooh!" Peter moaned as he felt the warm mouth of his mentor wrap around his dick. "That's perfect!" 

Tony sucked down hard, getting used to the idea of having a dick in his mouth. It didn't taste that bad, in fact, it tasted better than he thought it would. Finding his footing, Tony moved si he was deepthroating Peter, sucking harder and harder.

Peter was whimpering, his voice was high and wanting to cry in pleasure. "Fuck daddy that's so amazing… you're so… uh… tony fuuuuuuccck…"

Tony was so proud of himself, making the younger man shiver under him. 

"Tony don't make me cum yet!" Peter moaned as his hips involuntarily bucked up, "Finger me please!"

Tony removed his mouth and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Covered in spit, his digits rested outside Peter's hole. 

"Pete, Pete baby, I'm gonna fuck you so good," Tony stuck his finger into him. 

"Oh daddy!" Peter exclaimed, "More!"

Tony slid his finger in and out of him, watching the man's face as he writhed in pleasure. Peter was so beautiful. Tony's dick was pulsing between his legs, desperate to be touched. 

Tony pushed another finger inside, pushing them inside further. He knew Peter had done this before, so he didn't have to be too slow. 

"Third finger tony, please," 

Tony did as he was told and finger fucked him, Peter was calling out his name. "Tony, tony yes!" 

"You're so perfect honey, so fucking hot," Tony whispered between his legs, kissing his thighs. 

"Tony come here, before you fuck me, let me love you."

Tony could have died right there. He crawled up his body and pulled him in for a kiss. He was pushed to the bed and held down by Peter, his hands raised and held together above his head. 

Peter snogged him with vigour, his fingers trailing down and pinching at Tony's nipples as he stuck his tongue down the older man's throat. Tony bucked up and moaned into his mouth.

Peter licked and sucked down Tony's body. He had dreamed about this for so long, his muscled body had been his main fantasy for years. His skin tasted perfect and manly. 

It was so erotic to watch Peter trail down his body, traiming his tongue down to Tony's crotch. Without a moment to lose, Peter suck his mouth down on Tony's cock, choking slightly as it hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh my god Pete!" Tony exclaimed as he closed his eyes and let himself be touched. Peter's fingers were trailing up his body, feeling the hot skin under him. He grabbed and rubbed Tony's body as he sucked down as hard as he could. Pulling back he licked the tip like a lolly, smoothing over every part, paging special attention to the slit. 

"Peter fuck baby oh!" Tony whimpered loudly, his hands balling up in the sheets. "I… oh god!"

His hips bucked up. 

"Peter mmm… you feel so good, I've missed this so much, you're so perfect!" Tony licked his lips as Peter moaned between his legs, the vibrations felt amazing against his dick. 

"Peter don't make me cum yet!" Tony cried as he pulled Peter's head away from him.

He pulled Peter to his side and pressed their lips together for a beautiful kiss, pouring their love into every moment as Tony climbed on top. He held onto one of Peter's silky legs and lifted it against him. 

Tony hovered over him, looking him in the eyes.

"Wait, shit," he whispered, turning to look at the bedside table. "I don't have any condoms."

Peter gingerly touched Tony's face and smiled. "I'm clean, and I'm guessing you are too?"

Tony nodded, "Are you sure?" 

Peter smiled and leaned up on his elbows, kissing him softly. "Please Tony, let me feel you."

Tony followed his lips until Peter was laying down, his face nuzzling into his neck. He covered his dick in precum and spit, getting himself ready. 

Tony aligned his dick with Peter's hole and kissed the younger man's ear, whispering into it as he slid inside slowly.

"You're so perfect, so wonderful… oh god you're so ffff…fucking tiiiight."

Peter moaned under him, getting used to the dick inside him. "Feels so good daddy… is it fully in?"

Tony nibbled at Peter's earlobe. "Not yet honey, nearly there. You're doing so good for me baby, you're being such a good boy."

Peter whined as he tried to push his hips down further. "I knew you'd be big daddy, I knew you'd feel this goo -OH RIGHT THERE!" 

Peter called out as Tony flicked his hips up, hitting Peter's prostate as he did. Tony grinned into his neck and held onto Peter's hipsz slowly sliding himself in and out.

"Oh Peter fuck," Tony groaned as he began to move his hips a little faster. Peter's legs wrapped around his back, his fingers rubbing up and down Tony's shoulders and down his spine. 

"Tony ohmygod… _ ohmygod daddy… you're so… shit _!" Peter called out as a hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off as he was being slammed into. 

"Whose fucking you baby? Who's got their dick inside your virgin ass?"

"You daddy, I'm all yours, mark me! Claim me daddy!"

Tony growled and bit down on Peter's neck, grabbing at Peter's hair and pulling it hard before going back to his dick. He sucked a love bite into his neck, leaving teeth marks behind. 

"You're mine Peter, you're always mine, you belong to me baby oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside Tony! Make me yours! Let me cum first!"

Tony's thumb swiped over the top of Peter's dick and sucked at his neck. 

"Oh FUCK TONY!" Peter screamed as his hips thrust up. He came all over Tony's hand, his muscles spasming around Tony's dick, sending him over the edge.

"PETER OH PETER!" Tony called out as he shot his load inside Peter's ass, his body shaking as he lay on top of the younger man. Both of them trying to calm down as the pleasure stayed with them.

Tony pulled himself out and raised his hand to his face, covered in Peter's cum he smelled it. It was sweet and warm. 

"Tony?" Peter giggled, looking at him. "You gonna taste it?"

Tony looked him in the eyes as he put his fingers in his mouth, moaning as he licked them clean. 

Peter moaned watching that. "You're so hot Tony."

"So are you Peter." Tony smiled, pulling him close. "We should probably get cleaned up, but I just want to cuddle you for a minute."

Peter closed his eyes and snuggled into him, smelling the scent of both of them mixed together. 

"You are my everything Tony." Peter whispered as he closed his eyes against the older man's chest.

"You're mine too." Tony replied, kissing his curls.


	13. December 18th

Peter woke up and felt like this was all a dream, but when he felt Tony's arms tighten around him. Peter grinned and cuddled back into him.

"Finally waking up next to someone Peter, how does it make you feel?"

"Amazing. I'm so glad I waited for you," Peter whispered, turning around and gently kissing Tony. 

"Me too." Tony replied. "I'm in love with you Peter. I don't want to ever let you go. I didn't think I could love again."

Peter couldn't speak, his entire vocabulary disappeared as he watched the sincerity in the man's eyes. 

"You okay there Peter?"

Peter nodded and leaned in for a warm and loving kiss, pressing into it and feeling the man's strong arms wrap around him tighter. They continued to kiss for a few moments before Peter finally pulled back.

"Wow." Tony chuckled, "I could get used to that."

"I love you too, you know. I can't believe I just had sex with Tony Stark! Do you know how many people want to be me right now!" Peter giggled with a beam on his face. 

Tony laughed along with him. "But none of them get to, fuck Peter… I, I'm gonna get emotional here we had better stop."

Peter rolled on top of him, connecting their bodies and stroking Tony's face. "No, tell me. I want to see you emotional, makes me feel more connected to you."

"You've seen me naked Pete, what more do you need?" He laughed. "But okay, you ready for some super mushy shit?" 

Peter pretended to think for a moment and scrunched up his face. "Uhhh…" He cracked into a smile and laughed, "Of course I do!"

Tony rolled them over so he was no above him. "Get ready babe," Tony pressed a chaste kiss to the man's jaw.

"I missed you so much when you were away at college," he kissed the man once more before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "And I was so broken. Texting you made me feel something I hadn't felt for so long… and without you, I would still be moping and depressed, drinking myself into a state."

Peter was staring up at him with tears in his eyes, "Tony I -"

The older man cut him off with a kiss. "I'm not finished darling. I uh, I hate Christmas. There's usually no reason to feel so happy, but you've given me a reason. And even when Christmas goes away, I want you here with me. You're my forever Peter, and I know you'll probably end up getting bored of me and leaving, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you."

He watched as a tear or two dripped out from Peter's red eyes, his chin shaking as his eyebrows were in a frown. The younger man clenched his jaw and let his fingertips smooth over the side of Tony's face. 

"I hate Christmas too." Peter whispered. "Mum and dad used to make it special. When they died so did my Christmas spirit. But this Christmas gave me the best present of all. You."

Peter leaned up and kissed him softly and sweetly, whispering as he pulled back.

"You're my forever too. Why would I ever leave you? I adore you Starky. I want to be your partner, always. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Mr. Stark looked so fucking emotional, his face was red and his eyes were beaming with love, admiration and the fear of being loved so much.

"Marry me." Tony whispered. Peter cocked his head and giggled, confusion and the want to agree written in his face.

"Marry you? Tony we just got together… like less than ten hours ago."

Tony nodded, looking away from him and moving off his body to lie beside him. "Yeah. You're right."

Peter sat up, placing his hands on Tony's chest. "I'm not saying no Tony, I'm saying it's fast. Why don't we eat breakfast? Fix the tree up, maybe roll around under it?"

Tony licked his lips and leaned upwards to sit beside him. "That sounds perfect honey."

The two got up and cuddled up in Tony's dressing gowns, heading through to the main rooms. Peter perched on the sofa, going through all the decorations that Tony had bought, as Tony fixed them some breakfast.

Tony danced around the kitchen, fixing up some cooked bacon, eggs and sausages as he watched the beautiful young man before him unpack some things. He couldn't feel more love in his heart than he did right then, and finally felt like Christmas was going to be worth it.

"Tony!" Peter exclaimed, "This is so cute!" He held up a bauble set that were in the style of the Avengers.

"You like them?" Tony grinned, "I picked them especially for you. I was thinking I can put up the Spiderman one and you can put the Iron Man one up?"

Peter squealed. "That's so fucking cute, I'm setting these aside and we can do them at the end. Can I just start putting some up? I've sorted out the lights."

Tony opened the fridge for some extra ingredients, "Of course darling, just leave a few for me."

"I will," Peter began to pick out items. He covered the tree with glass baubles, hanging spiders and red and gold tinsel. 

"Spiders are for Halloween you know that right?" Peter told him as Tony sat the plates down on the coffee table. The older man went back to grab the orange juice and sat back on the floor with him to eat.

"Well then get back in the cupboard until October." Tony joked, nudging him as he picked up his cutlery.

"Ha ha, you're a regular bozo the clown." Peter commented as he started eating.

-

When the tree was done, Tony turned on the lights, and they both lay on the carpet before it, watching the twinkling lights. 

"It's gorgeous." Peter smiled, "Just needs one more thing."

"What's missing?"

Peter moved over and picked up their likeness in baubles, "Our Spiderman and Iron Man needs to go up."

Tony stood up and took his one, helping Peter up too. "Where should we put them?"

"I've saved a space in the middle, we can put them next to each other. Where they belong."

They hung the two baubles as they said, in the middle of the lit up sparkling tree, colours everywhere, and sitting together comfortably. 

"Magical," Tony wrapped his arms around Peter. "You make me feel magical."

Peter turned his head and kissed him, resting his arms over Tonys. "Wanna make love under the tree?"

Tony growled into his neck, "More than anything." 

Peter lifted his hand and held the back of Tony's head, as the older man softly kissed his neck. "I was thinking Pete," Tony whispered as they both lowered to the ground, his strong hands slipping under his robe and feeling the younger man's nipples. 

"Mhm?" Peter's eyes were shut, his heart pounding as he could feel Tony up behind him, pressed closely. His dick was already hard, and so was Tony's. Peter slowly turned around, letting Tony sit down comfortably so Peter could straddle him.

"Since you got to feel me last night… maybe, if you're up for it… I could feel you?" Tony seemed unsure asking the question, as if it was totally out of the blue. 

"You mean it? Like, you're 100% sure?" Peter questioned him, he needed to make sure that every part of Tony was wanting to do this. 

Although he knew it was a big step and he took it, Tony had always lived as straight. The mentality of letting someone inside you takes a lot of trust and courage, and Peter had a long time to come to terms with it.

"I am so sure Peter, your face looked so fucking perfect last night. Like the pleasure was just insane." 

Peter nodded and let his lips trail over the man's face, lowering down to his mouth. "It was… the most amazing feeling… oh, if I could give it to you."

"You can," Tony held onto him and lowered him onto the floor, his back against the fluffy rug beneath them. "You can give it to me whenever you want… if you consent to it."

Peter grabbed onto Tony's hair and captured him in a steamy kiss. Both of their eyes completely shut, his legs wrapped around Tony's waist. Stark got rid of his robe and placed it to the side, undoing Peter's and helping him out of it. 

The younger man was spread out in front of him, "You are so… fucking… beautiful." Tony's voice broke as he lowered his head to Peter's stomach, kissing the soft skin that was there. 

"I love you Tony," Peter whispered, his fingers in his hair, his dick pressing into Tony. 

"I love you too," Tony licked up his body to his nipples and sucked on them for ten seconds each, rising his lips to suck on Peter's neck

"Want you in me Peter," Tony whispered in his ear. "Do you want to?"

Peter grinned and nodded, "I get to be the first person to be inside Iron Man." 

"The first and the last. No one else baby, just you." 

Peter used his strength and turned Tony over so he was lying on his back now. "How do you want to do this? You wanna make love? You want me to fuck you hard? Do you wanna switch it so I'm the daddy right now?"

Tony whimpered under him, letting his fingers go down and gently touched his dick. "Uh… all of it."

Peter giggled and nuzzled into his neck, "I can try?" 

"Please do. Please, just, make me yours Peter. Do whatever you want to me, everything you've ever wanted."

The younger man felt as if he could have cum right there and then. Tony was being so vulnerable, so fucking adorable and trusting. 

"Lie back, let me okay?"

Tony nodded and lay back, closing his eyes and letting himself he touched. 

Peter first began by softly caressing every part of the man's body, from his thighs up to his shoulders. Smoothing over every muscle and scar. His pink lips were placed against his stomach, trailing wet kisses over his body, sucking down on sensitive spots. 

Tony moaned softly as the younger man gently kissed down his thigh. Peter massaged them, sucking down on one of them as he opened them up. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop baby," Peter reassured him, manoeuvring his legs wide apart. Peter licked up Tony's shaft and kissed the tip before ducking down between his legs.

Tony's face opened up as he felt the warmth of a tongue slowly circling his opening, moistening it up and swiping across it. 

"Nngghh,," he moaned as the younger man started to eat him out. Peter loved what he was doing, bringing Tony to a new realm of pleasure as he sloppily sucked, licked and prodded the man's hole. 

"Ohshitohshit!" Tony gasped, letting his fingers jerk himself off slowly. 

Peter put two fingers in his mouth and then let them softly touch the outside of Tony's hole. He slowly pushed one inside, watching the older man's face as he did so. 

"Fuck." Tony whispered as the intruding digit started sliding in and out of him. "Fuck that's good,"

Peter pushed it in further, before adding in a second one. Slowly he fucked Tony with his fingers. The man was moaning erotically under him, rolling his hips along with Peter's hand. 

"I'm ready," Tony groaned, "Please Pete,"

Peter grinned and licked up the man's shaft, sucking on the tip before leaning over him. 

"You want face to face, or want me to fuck you from behind."

"This one face to face, next time you can fuck me from behind."

Peter laughed and ducked down to suck on Tony's neck. "You have to call me daddy though," Peter whispered.

"That's weird though," Tony chuckled. "I'm a daddy, not a baby,"

"Do it. Or daddy won't fuck you," Peter growled, thrusting his hips up so their cocks rubbed against each others.

" _ Ohhh… Pete," _

Peter moved his hips away from him "Nuh uh, call me daddy or you're not getting any."

Tony blushed out of embarrassment, his eyes clenched shut as he let himself be horribly vulnerable. "Daddy," the words left his mouth like a whisper. "Please daddy,"

Peter held onto Tony's thighs and held them up, kneeling behind him. He lined his dick up with Tony's entrance. "Good boy, now watch daddy as he enters you."

Tony opened his eyes and peered up at the younger man. "Keep your legs up baby, got it?"

Tony nodded as he felt Peter's elegant hands grasp onto his hips and lifted them up from the bottom. Their eyes locked as Peter slowly pushed himself inside, both of them moaning at this completely new feeling. 

"Shit baby, you're tight." Peter moaned as he continued to sheath himself into Tony's virgin hole. 

"Feels so much better than fingers…  _ Ohfuck!" _ Tony replied, he was already shaking. Both nerves and arousal was flowing through his body. Peter's hand were back on his thighs now, his fingers tracing circles over them. 

"Love you baby," Peter whispered as he began to pull himself out and in again. "Love you so much,"

Tony's hand was around his own cock, jerking him off along with Peter's hips. The younger man began to pound into him, pushing in deeper and deeper. 

"Ohfuck… shit you're so… that's so… it's fucking… feels OH DADDY!" Tony called out in ecstasy, his back arching as he felt Peter brush against his prostate. 

Peter grinned, his face red and sweaty, his body moving faster and faster, trying to get his prostate every time.

"You like that?" Peter whispered, 

Tony nodded, "Yes… oh fuck yes I do!" He was so close, body filling up with pleasure. 

"Cum for me Tony, oh god baby cum for me!" Peter thrust up again, hitting his spot straight on.

Tony just needed to look into Peter's eyes once more, and came instantly over his hand and stomach. "DADDY FUCK!"

The muscles inside him spasmed tightly around Peter's cock, making him orgasm hard, filling the man up with his load. 

Peter pulled himself out and lay down against him, "I am so glad we did that," Peter smiled, kissing the older man's cheek as he nuzzled into him.

"Me too," Tony whispered, kissing his curls. "I really want you to think about my offer Pete."

"Which offer?"

Tony tightened his arms around him, "Marrying me."

They both lay in each other's arms, watching the twinkling lights on the tree before them. 

"I'll think about it."


	14. Christmas Day

The next few days passed by like a fairytale. A dirty fairytale where the two main characters make love and fuck hard in every room in the penthouse. By Christmas Eve, the two of them had spent every moment they could in each others arms. As the snow fell for the first time outside this winter, Peter snuggled up in his boyfriend's arms on the couch. They were watching a Christmas movie by the fire, a fluffy blanket over the two of them. 

"When did you get this fucking cute?" Tony whispered into his neck, kissing him softly. Peter giggled and moved his head so Tony could get better access. 

"I've always been this cute," he grinned from underneath him.

Peter giggled and kissed the side of Tony's face. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked as he let his hands smooth up the older man's back. 

"I don't…" Tony smirked. "Why don't you tell me?" 

Peter pulled the older man's hips against his. "I loved you for so long, and when you text me, when we got closer.. I hoped this would happen. I dreamed about kissing you so hard. When I saw you for the first time, I just wanted to jump you and kiss you like you've never been kissed before."

Tony chuckled, rubbing their noses together. "Good start, what's the conclusion?"

"My conclusion?" Peter giggled, "When you let me call you daddy… when you got off thinking about me… fuck Tony, you're amazing. You have this way about you that just wows me. I love you Tony Stark, more than I've ever loved anything."

Tony blushed and pressed their lips together softly. He held onto Peter by the back of his head and tilted his head, kissing him deeper. They kissed slowly and steamy, little moans squeaking out of Peter. Tony let out a low moan into his mouth, letting the younger man out his tongue in his mouth. 

Peter slowly moved his hips against Tony's. Painfully slow, and hard, moving their hardening dicks against each other. 

Tony groaned against him, moving his hands to sit firmly on his hips. He continued to move their crotches against each other, feeling Peter grip a hand in his hair.

"Ooohhh," Peter moved to moan in his ear, nuzzling his face into Tony's neck and kissing him there softly. 

"We never… ah… did the plain old…  _ fuck _ … getting off like this." Tony growled in his ear, thrusting his hips up to get friction.

"Feels good though," Peter moaned, "Feels so good… oohh..."

"You feel so good," Stark smirked as they held onto each other, making each other moan and writhe. Something so simple, rutting without being naked, and it felt so fucking good.

"Tony please… oh my god…" Peter breathed loudly, little whimpers escaping his lips.

Tony kissed his cheek as he started to thrust faster. "What? No 'daddy' baby boy?" 

The younger man moaned louder, his body heating up as they moved solidly against each other. Peter's legs were on either side of Tony's legs, holding onto him tightly.

" _ Fuccck, daddy, like that… _ " Peter groaned, biting down on Tony's neck. "It's so… oh… oh I'm gonna cum, you close daddy?"

Tony bucked his hips faster and harder against Peter's. "Nnnnhhhhh… shhiiiiitt… yes baby, gonna cum for you,"

"Oh fuck, fuuuuuuck, daddy cum for me!" Peter cried as he ducked his head further into his neck. 

Tony's fingers held him so tightly it could have bruised him, bucking up so hard that he came hard against him, Peter's name on his lips. Peter came seconds later, whispering into his ear. "Fuck daddy," he sighed, smiling into his neck.

"Merry Christmas baby,"

\---

Christmas morning and Peter woke up in Tony's huge bed alone. At first he was saddened, he would have loved to have woke up in Tony's arms. But as he sat up, he realised why he was alone. 

Sitting on Tony's pillow was a little present, with a note attached. Peter picked it the present and opened it, ripping at the red and gold paper that covered it. 

Inside was a tiny version of Tony's arc reactor on a keychain, and on the silver rim it said; "You are my heart." Peter blushed and admired it as he picked up the note.

_ "Good morning my love, meet me by the tree for a little Christmas treat."  _

Peter jumped out of bed, the keychain still in his hands as he skipped down the long hallway to the main part of the penthouse. 

Tony had gotten up early to cook a massive Christmas breakfast, spreading it out on the floor over a blanket. Peter peeked his head around the doorway and watched as Tony waltzed around the room. The lights were only on low and there were candles around the room. There was snow falling outside the window, and Peter looked around in awe.

Peter was on his tiptoes as he bit his lip and watched the older man. Tony was wearing clean boxers, after last night he got them covered in their cum, and a slightly baggy top on.

Stark was pouring orange juice into two glasses of ice and walked them over to sit on the table by the buffet. He pulled some covers and pillows to make a comfy spot for them to sit at.

"Good morning," Peter grinned, biting down on his lip.

Tony spun around and saw him, his face widening into the biggest smile. "Hey, good morning darling, Merry Christmas." He made his way straight over to him and put his hand on Peter's face, kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas," Peter whispered, "This place looks wonderful, you did all this for me?"

"Of course, it's all for you." Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, leading him down to the soft spot on the floor. 

"Here, I made food. I was thinking we could open some presents as we eat." 

Peter grinned and cuddled up into the pillows, as Tony sat beside him. They sat and ate their breakfasts, talking and laughing, legs entwined as they watched the snow fall outside. And as Tony cleared everything away, Peter picked up the present from Banner. 

"I'm gonna open this one quickly, what's your guess?" Peter asked, holding it in his hands and watching as his boyfriend dumped the dishes by the sink.

"Looks like clothes?" Tony suggested, "It had better not be one of those ugly jumpers with Rudolph on it because I'm not kissing you in that." He laughed as Peter set it on the table and opened it. 

"Oh my god," Peter giggled, "He is so much smarter than both of us," 

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Wait, I'm gonna go put it on." Peter took it and walked around into the hallway to slip it on, and came back around the corner a moment later.

Tony watched as the younger man stood in an oversized night shirt with the words; "Property of Tony Stark."

Tony chuckled and rubbed his face, looking highly amused. "Well, that looks extremely good on you." Peter showed off by twirling around before skipping over to him. 

"Do I look cute?" He grinned. 

"You do," Tony pulled him in for a kiss and then let his hands fall down Peter's sides. "Dead cute… but before I fuck you stupid whilst you wear that… let's get some presents opened."

Peter smiled, kissed him softly for a few moments, almost melting into his arms before lustfully pulling away and turning to walk to the tree. Tony watched his perfect ass as it walked away before following it down to the tree.

They both dropped down by the tree and began their two hour session of present opening. Peter had been thoroughly spoiled, and almost cried at everything he opened.

Tony had gotten him a new Stark Industries Laptop, Phone and tablet. He got given suits and shoes, boxsets and a new TV. He was also given a record player with classics to listen to, and a Stark Industries portable music player. That was only the first hour! And then as he continued to open, they got more personal. 

Iron Man bedsheets, just for a joke, and tickets to see some kind of stage production. Then, a few framed photos of them over the years, and some different things he had talked about. Calamity Jane on dvd, as well as the record for the soundtrack. A diary, that had the words "To my love," printed in the leather on the front. 

Finally, Peter cried as he opened the last one, a surviving autograph from the late Carrie Fisher framed and ready to put on the wall. He knew that Tony cared about him, but this was all too much. He didn't deserve it! 

Then he made Tony open all of his. "Tony… I'm worried what I got you wasn't enough. I didn't spend as much money as you did… and uh, I'm… I don't want you to think I don't love you as much -" 

Tony cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shhh… I'm just happy you're here. Even if all you got me was a book, I'll be over the moon."

Peter blushed and let the older man get comfy to wait for his gifts. He began to open them as Peter handed them 

Soon he was surrounded by gifts. Classic Led Zeppelin framed records, new tools for his lab, a spiderman tie, a really nice bottle of scotch and a collection of little things like clothes and chocolates. 

Every time Tony opened one, he acted like it was the best gift he had ever been given, which made Peter feel extremely special. The two of them cleared up their mess and cuddled up on the couch, watching the snow fall down some more.

"There's one more gift Peter," Tony whispered in his ear, "but… I know what you're gonna say."

Peter cocked his head, "Is it something… sexual?"

"No!" Tony laughed, reaching over to the coffee table and pulling open one of the drawers. He pulled out a tiny box, only wrapped up with a ribbon. 

Peter's eyes were wide as he sat back on the sofa, falling off of Tony and resting down with his knees on the sofa. He sat back on his feet as he watched the older man shift himself to the floor.

The younger man's face brightened up as he realised what was about to happen, his skin blushing as he caught Tony's gaze. The older man got down on one knee and opened up the ribbon, shaking slightly as he breathed in, getting himself ready to speak.

Both of their hearts began to race, Tony's heart almost leaping out of his chest when he was the wanting anticipation on the younger man's face.

"Pete… baby…" he started, a shake in his voice and a small smile on his lips. "You have made me better again, and if you think I'm letting you go, you're mad. I know it's fast… I know it's crazy. But I love you Peter, and I wanna marry you. I'll bribe college to let you take your exams early and you can come home to me anytime you want. We never have to be alone again… baby please think about it, because we could be something so amazing… Peter, will you marry me?"

Peter blinked, and as he did, warm tears flowed out of them. He wiped his face and watched as Tony opened the box, revealing a gold band.

"Tony I…" he couldn't find the words, he wanted to sob and tell him how much he loved him. "I've been wanting you for so long… I'd love to be your husband," 

Tony looked surprised, "You would?"

Peter nodded and held out his hand for him to put the ring on his finger. Tony slipped it out id the box and onto Peter's pale ringfinger, grinning like a madman as he leaned up to kiss Peter. 

"More than anything," Peter grinned against his lips. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be a Stark."

"That's really hot," Tony whispered back. "Peter Stark."

"Mmm…" Peter closed his eyes. "Say that again," 

"Peter Benjamin Stark," Tony growled against him, "Spiderman, husband of billionaire Tony Stark,"

Peter caught Tony's lips in a kiss, pressing against him. Pulling him close for a steamy kiss. "Tell me," Peter smiled, moving back, "When we're married, will our sex life always be this good?"

Tony chuckled and kissed him once more. "Oh Peter," he let his fingers sit softly on Peter's face and admired him. "It'll just keep getting better. Now come here so I can prove it."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your patience, your beautiful comments and your wonderful support. Love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be ambitious but I am really going to try. I am having a massive block in my head recently, that's why my other two fics are still ongoing. My inspiration and motivation has gone down and my uni work has gone up, so bear with me and I will do my best to update as much as possible, all my love.


End file.
